Twilight Degrassi Style
by Jamester7
Summary: Clare is like Bella, Eli is like Edward, and Fitz is like Jacob. When Clare moves to Canada with her dad she is united with an old friend and new ones. But when she falls for a certain Eli Goldsworthy her life changes.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Clare, Eli, Adam, and Fiona are 16 and Drew and Bianca are 17.**

Clare's pov:

I'm with my dad in Toranto Canada. My parents got divorced when I was younger and my mom is following my step dad on tour. He is in plays. Anyway we pulled up to our house and we unloaded the car. My dad is a lawyer. We walked in and he took me to my old bed room. It was now blue and had blue sheets. My dad had to go to work, so he can't be late. I left the house to go look around town. I was walking down this one street that looked abandon. I bumped into this guy. We both fell.

"I'm so so so so sorry. I wasn't paying attention" I said helping him up.  
>"No it's okay, I should have saw a beautiful girl walking" smirked the misterous boy.<br>"I'm Clare Edwards" I said shaking his hand.  
>"I'm Eli Goldsworthy" said Eli.<br>"Nice to meet you Eli, but I have to go now" I said walking past him "Wait, are you new here?" asked Eli.  
>"Yea, just moved here today, with my father" I smiled.<br>"What school are you going to go to?" asked Eli.  
>"Degrassi, you?" I asked.<br>"I go to degrassi to, what grade?" asked Eli.  
>"11th" I smiled.<br>"Same here" he smirked.  
>"Well, I should be going, I'll see you at school" I said walking away again.<p>

Eli's pov:

That Clare girl is really pretty. But I can't date a human. You see, I'm a vampire. Have been since 1900. I have 2 sisters and 2 brothers. Me and my 2 brothers were related before any of this happened. But since our 'father' turned our 'sisters' into this, we just say we are related. Right now I'm walking home. Once I got there my brothers Adam and Drew came over.

"Hey man, whats up?" asked Drew.  
>"Nothing, why?" I asked.<br>"Nothing, you look deep in thought" said Adam with a smile.  
>"Yea, I guess I was" I sighed.<br>"Brother, your home" said my sister Fiona.  
>"Hey Fi" I said giving her a hug.<p>

She walked over to Adam and kissed him. Fiona and Adam are dating and my other sister Bianca is dating Drew.

"Eli, where were you?" asked Bianca coming down the steps.  
>"Went for a walk" I said.<br>"Oh" said Bianca.

Fiona is really kind, Bianca is to but she can be a little over protective when it comes to our secret. I remeber back in 1920, I had this girlfriend Julia and she found out about us and threatened to expose us and Bianca took care off it. I was breaking up with Julia anyway, so it didn't matter.

"Eli, your doing it again" said Adam.  
>"What, sorry" I said walking to the couch.<br>"What were you thinking about?" asked Fiona.  
>"This girl I met, she is new here" I said.<br>"She human?" asked Bianca.  
>"Yup" I sighed.<br>"Eli you no what happened last time" said Drew.

I stood up.

"I no Drew, I'm not stupid, if I date another human I will make sure to be careful" I said.  
>"Okay" said Bianca with a smile.<br>"Thank you" I sighed.  
>"I have one question" said Fiona.<br>"Which is?" asked Adam.  
>"If Eli dates another human girl and she finds out and accepts us, what will happen?" asked Fiona.<br>"She stays alive" said Bianca.  
>"Good" I said.<p>

We sat there just making conversation. It hit 1:30 in the morning. We stay up all night since we don't sleep. But it does get boring sometimes. I told my siblings I will be back soon and left. I used my vampire speed and smelled for Clare's sent. Once I found it I followed it to a house. I climbed up a tree that's there and went threw a window. Once I did, I relised it was Clare's room and I sat there and watched her sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Clare's pov:

I woke up the next morning to see that my window was open. Thats weird, I thought I closed it. I got up and got dressed into a white flower dress that came just right above my knee and white wedges. I put on make up and brushed my hair, then brushed my teeth and left for school. Once I got to degrassi I got my locker combo and secdule. I found my locker and put my books in. I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to see an indian girl.

"Hello, I'm Alli Bhandari, you must be the new student" smiled Alli.  
>"Yea, I'm Clare Edwards" I smiled.<br>"What grade are you in?" asked Alli.  
>"11th, you?" I asked.<br>"Same, can I see what classes you have?" asked Alli.  
>"Yea, sure" I handed her my secdule.<p>

Alli squealed.

"We have every class together" she said with a smile.  
>"Thats cool" I said.<br>"Yup, I no, me and you will be such great friends" Alli smiled.  
>"Same here" I replied.<p>

I shut my locker and Alli connected our arms and we walked down the hall. Alli showed me around, this school really is big. We turned a corner and I saw that kid Eli leaning against a locker with 4 other kids. I just paid attention to Alli and didn't look at Eli.

Eli's pov:

"So Eli is this mistery girl here yet" teased Adam.  
>"Adam, shut up" I laughed closing my locker and leaning against it.<br>"But seriously, is she here?" asked Drew.  
>"I don't no, I haven't seen her yet" I sighed.<p>

We started making up conversation when I saw Clare turn the corner with Alli Bhandari.

"Guys, there she is walking with Alli" I said.

They all turned to see Clare.

"Wow, she is pretty" said Adam.  
>"Yea, she is" said Bianca.<br>"Yup, just don't kill her if we ever date" I sighed.  
>"Promise, but I will if she goes and tells" replied Bianca.<br>"Deal" I said watching her walk past us.  
>"Dude, you should go talk to her" said Drew.<br>"Nah, let's get to class" I said.

They nodded and we headed to our classes.

I was siting in chemistry in between Adam and Drew while Fiona sat infront of us. Seconds later Alli and Clare walked in.

"You must be our new student" said Mr. Betenkamp.  
>"Yes she is and I was showing her around" smiled Alli.<br>"Okay Alli, take her to your table" replied Betenkamp.

Alli nodded and they sat down with Fiona. Class started.

"Okay everyone, I want everyone one to turn around to the people behind you and do the work on the board" said Betenkamp.

Fiona, Alli, and Clare pulled there chairs up.

"Hey Clare" I said.  
>"Eli, right?" asked Clare.<br>"Yup" I smirked.  
>"Nice to see you again" smiled Clare.<br>"Same here, anyway these are my brothers and my adoptive sister" I said pointing.

Clare said 'hi' and we got to work.

"Can I do it, please?" asked Alli.  
>"Sure" said Fiona.<p>

Alli didn't look at the board she just started adding colors that she thought were pretty.

"Alli what did you do?" asked Clare.  
>"What?" asked Alli.<br>"You just mixed the most dangerous incredient ever" Clare sighed.  
>"What?" asked Alli again.<p>

Clare looked at the beaker that started shaking.

"Everyone down!" Clare yelled.

Everyone got under there desk and we heard an explosion. We got back up and are bleaker was broken.

"Nice job Bhandari" Drew said.

Alli ran out crying.

"Really" Clare said looking at Drew.

She ran off after Alli before Drew could reply.

Clare's pov:

I ran after Alli and she headed into the girls bathroom. I ran in and saw her crying on the floor.

"Alli are you okay?" I asked.  
>"Yea" Alli wiped her tears away.<br>"Are you sure?" I asked.  
>"Yea, it's just, I didn't mean for the thing to explode" Alli sighed.<br>"I no" I helped her up.

We cleaned her up and we walked out of the bathroom. School went by pretty quickly after that. I meet Alli's boyfriend Dave Turner and her other friends Jenna Middleton and her boyfriend K.C Guthrie. I walked to my locker to see Eli standing infront of it.

"Are you stalking me?" I asked with a smile.  
>"Maybe" he smirked.<br>"Very funny" I said opening my locker and putting the books I didn't need in there.  
>"So, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later?" asked Eli.<br>"Mmmmhhhmmmmm sure, I would love to, where?" I asked.  
>"Ummm, how about you give me your address and I will pick you up" said Eli.<br>"Okay" I wrote my address down.

I handed it to him.

"Okay, I will pick you up at 7" said Eli with a smirk.  
>"Okay, I will see you at 7" I smiled.<br>"Alright" Eli grabed my right hand and placed a kiss on my palm.

I blushed.

"See you at 7" smirked Eli.  
>"Yes you will" I smiled.<p>

Eli smirked and walked away. I grabed the books I needed and walked home.

**A/N: enjoy :).**


	3. Chapter 3

Clare's pov:

I picked out the outfit I was gonna wear. A red v neck shirt with a blue jean skirt with my red and white chucks. I was about to get ready when my dad called me down stairs. When I walked down stairs and outside I saw a boy around my age and some guy next to him and my dad next to the guy.

"Hey, what did you need?" I asked.  
>"You remember Mark Fitzgerald right?" asked my dad.<p>

I thought about it for a moment then it hit me. We hung out when we were kids.

"Fitz" I said using his nickname.  
>"Hey Clare" said Fitz.<br>"It's been a long time" I said.  
>"Yup, 11 years" he smiled.<br>"Yeah" I said.  
>"So Clare, what were you doing when I called you?" asked my dad.<br>"What?" I asked confused.  
>"When you came home you jetted straight up stairs?" my dad asked.<br>"Oh that, I'm hanging out with a friend" I said.  
>"Oh are you and who might that be?" asked my dad.<br>"His name is Eli Goldsworthy, I met him yesterday when I was walking around" I saw Fitz look serious when I said Eli's name.  
>"Oh so your going on a date?" my dad asked.<br>"No" I said.  
>"Mmmhmmm sure" my dad laughed.<br>"Dad you always do that" I whined.  
>"Do what" he smirked.<br>"Ugh" I sighed.  
>"Okay enough embarrising you, why don't you and Fitz catch up while I talk to his dad" my dad said.<br>"Come on" I told Fitz.

We walked around back and we just walked slowly.

"So Eli Goldsworthy" Fitz said.  
>"Yeah, he seems alright I met his brother Adam and Drew and his adopted sister Fiona" I replied.<br>"You haven't met his adopted sister Bianca yet?" he asked.  
>"He has another one?" I asked.<br>"Yup, Bianca and Drew date and Fiona and Adam date" Fitz replied.  
>"Wow" I said.<br>"Yup" he replied.  
>"Let me guess, you guys are friends?" I asked with a smile.<br>"No we are more like enemies" replied Fitz.  
>"Oh why?" I asked.<br>"Just something happened and we hated each other" Fitz replied.  
>"Oh that sucks" I said.<br>"Not really, I never really like him before we became enemies so" Fitz shrugged.

I chuckled as did Fitz. We continued to walk until Fitz had to leave. We said goodbye and he left. I walked back into my house and looked at the time. It said 6:35. I hurried up and got dressed. My dad had to go back to work so I was alone. I finished putting on make up and the door bell rang. I checked the clock and it said 7:05. I walked down stairs and opened the door to see Eli there. He had on a black v neck with black skinny jeans with black converse and a black leather jacket.

"Hey" I said.  
>"Hey" he smirked.<br>"Ready to go?" I asked.  
>"Yup, are you?" he asked.<p>

I reached for my jacket and looked at him.

"Now I am" I smiled.

We walked out to his car. He started to drive and we ended up in a park. We got out of his car and we started to walk.

"So you got enemies?" I asked.  
>"What?" he asked.<br>"Yeah, do you got enemies?" I asked again.  
>"Oh, yeah" he said.<br>"I no" I replied.  
>"What how did you no I had them?" he asked.<br>"Because my childhood friend Mark Fitzgerald, well he likes to be called Fitz said you guys were enemies when he came by my house earlier before you came" I said.  
>"You no him" Eli stoped and faced me.<br>"Yeah, before my parents got the divorce I lived here, me and Fitz grew up together and when they got the divorce I left and now I'm back" I said.  
>"Oh" Eli stared at me.<p>

We just stared at each other and we both were leaning in. I realized this and stoped.

"Let's continue to walk" I said.

I started to walk away but Eli grabed my wrist and pulled me to him so that our chests were together.

Eli's pov:

So she knows Fitz. After Clare told me about how she left after her parents divorced I really didn't have anything to say.

"Oh" I stared at her.

We just stared at each other it was like gravity was pulling us together because we were both leaning in to kiss. Clare realized it and stoped.

"Let's continue to walk" said Clare.

She started to walk away but I wouldn't have that, I grabed her wrist and pulled her back to me so that our chests were together. She gasped and I captured her lips. There was sparks between us. She kissed back and I plunged my tongue into her mouth. She tasted so sweet. I felt this strong urg between us, like I wanted her so badly, like in a sexual way. I felt my fangs come out and I pulled away.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

I nodded my head no. The fangs went away and I sighed.

"Clare, can I ask you something?" I asked.  
>"Yeah, sure" she replied.<br>"What's your favorite supernatural creature?" I asked.

She thought for a minute.

"I would have to say vampires" she smiled.  
>"Oh" I was smiling inside.<p>

We continued to walk until it became late, I took her home and said goodnight. I drove back home, when I got their I saw Adam, Drew, Bianca, and Fiona.

"Hey Eli, how was your date" teased Fiona.  
>"It was good until a certain point" I replied.<br>"She found out and threatened you didn't she?" asked Bianca.  
>"No, but she told me she was childhood friends with Fitz and how he came by earlier" I started.<br>"Oh god" said Drew.  
>"Yeah and then I kissed her and then I felt this suddon urg to fuck her and my fangs came out and I pulled away" I sighed.<br>"Wow" said Adam.  
>"Yeah, then I asked her what was her favorite supernatural creature and guess what she said?" I asked.<br>"Warewolf" laughed Adam.

Fiona hit him in the back of the head.

"No, she said vampire, dick" I said.  
>"Really" said Bianca.<br>"Yup" I replied.  
>"I like her already" Bianca laughed.<p>

We sat up talking.

**A/N: enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

Clare's pov:

The next morning I woke up and got dressed. I put on riped up stockings with my shorts that came mid thigh length and had rips and a red tank top. I put on black and white chucks that stoped right under my knee. I didn't want to take my car to school so I walked. When I got there I saw Eli with Drew, Fiona, Adam, and some other girl. I walked to a picnic table and sat on top of it and started texting Alli. When I texted her asking her where she was, I saw 10 pairs of legs. I looked up to see Eli and his family.

"Hey" he said.  
>"Hey" I smiled.<br>"Clare this is my adopted sister Bianca" he said pointing to her.  
>"Nice to meet you" she held out her hand.<br>"Yeah it's nice to meet you to" I shook it.  
>"So I was wondering if y-" he was cut off.<br>"Hey Clare" said a familiar voice.

I looked to see Fitz and too boys behind him.

"Hey Fitz I thought you were home schooled" I said.  
>"I am, but I thought I'd come by to say hi" he looked at me and then gave Eli a death glare.<br>"Oh, hi then" I said confused.  
>"Clare so rude of me this is Owen and Reese" he pointed out.<br>"Nice to meet you" I rolled my eyes and Bianca saw and smiled.

The bell rang and I got up.

"Nice to see you again Fitz and nice to meet you guys to and Eli you can finish what you were telling me before Fitz came" I smiled at Eli and walked into school.

Eli's pov:

Damn it Fitz. He just had to come and ruin everything. When Clare left I looked at Fitz.

"What the hell was that?" I asked pissed.  
>"What, just came to say hey to my bestfriend" he smiled.<br>"Well back off she is mine" I growled.  
>"No she is mine, why would she want some vampire when she can have a warewolf" spat Fitz.<br>"Your not a warewolf yet" I spat back.  
>"We'll see Clare will realize I'm the one that can protect her more then you can" Fitz said.<br>"Really, because I can more then you, have you forgot what I am?" I asked.  
>"Nope, but why would she want you, me and Clare can grow old together you and her can't, she will but you won't" Fitz walked away.<p>

I looked at my siblings.

"He pisses me off" I growled.  
>"Eli it's gonna be fine just get to her first before he does" said Adam.<br>"Yes but he was right I can't grow old with her" I said.  
>"Yes but you can always turn her" said Fiona.<br>"No, I won't do that to her, I won't make her choose between me and her family" I replied.  
>"Come on, we can talk about this later" said Drew.<p>

I nodded and we went to class. I went to science with Adam, Drew, and Fiona. I saw Clare by herself and Fiona went to the table since she originaly sits there.

"Okay class get into groups of 5" said mr. betenkamp.

Fiona joined me, Adam, and Drew.

"Drew let me see that pencil" I said.

He handed it to me and I threw it and it hit Clare's back. She jumped and turned around.

"What?" she asked.  
>"Come on" I said.<br>"What?" she asked again.  
>"The project, come on" I said.<p>

She grabed her stuff and I got up and pulled her chair with her on it to the table so she was sitting across from me.

"How did you do that?" asked Clare.  
>"I lift weights" I lied.<p>

She nodded. Betenkamp came over and wrote every one's name in the group and walked away. We worked on the project and when the bell rang we all got our stuff and walked out. I told my siblings to go on and I followed Clare.

"Hey" I said.  
>"Hey" she replied.<br>"Where's Alli?" I asked.  
>"Oh, she is sick" she replied.<br>"Oh, so before I was interupted I wanted to no if you would like to go out on a date again?" I asked. "I would love to" she smiled.  
>"Good, I'll pick you up at 8 tonight" I said.<br>"Okay bye" she replied.  
>"Bye" I smirked and walked away.<p>

I got to my locker and saw all of my siblings there.

"So where were you?" asked Bianca.  
>"I asked Clare out again" I replied.<br>"Wow, you must really like her" said Fiona.  
>"Yeah I do suprislinly" I smirked.<br>"Be careful" said Bianca.  
>"I no mom" I replied.<p>

We walked off to classes. I really can't wait for tonight.

**A/N: hope you liked it. If u saw the real twilights no this one will not be just like it. Yeah there will be somethings i use from twilight but not everything.**


	5. Chapter 5

Clare's pov:

I was getting ready for my date with Eli. I had on a simple black dress that tied around my neck. I put on heels and straightened my hair. When I was finished I put on gray smokey eye shadow with red lip stick. There was a knock on my door and I knew it was Eli. I walked down stairs and opened the door to see Eli in black skinny jeans with a black dress down shirt and a black coat with black converse. He looked at me and went wide eye.

"To much, I'll change" I was about to leave when Eli grabed my waist.  
>"No, it's not" he smirked.<p>

I smiled and we got into his car. We started to drive.

"You aren't alergic to fish are you?" he asked.  
>"No" I said.<br>"Okay" he replied.

We drove for 25 minutes until we pulled up at a lake.

"Eli this is beautiful" I said when I got out of the car.  
>"I try" he said.<p>

He lead me to a picnic basket and we sat down. He handed me sushi with chop sticks and he got himself sushi and chop sticks. We started eating.

"I hope you like ice tea" he said.  
>"Yeah" I replied.<p>

He handed it to me and got himself out what looked like fruit punch. We sat there eating. I ate all of mine and Eli barly ate but ate. When we were finished we looked up at the sky.

"So Clare, what do you hate the most?" asked Eli.  
>"Watching animals die" I replied.<br>"Why, what happens when you see it?" asked Eli.  
>"I throw up" I giggled.<p>

We sat there looking up at the stars enjoying eachother's company. When it hit 10, Eli drove me home. When we got their he walked me to my door step.

"I had fun" I said.  
>"Me to" he smirked.<p>

Eli cuped my right cheek with his right hand and kissed me. The kiss was slow but sweet. I pulled away for air and looked at Eli.

"Does this mean we are together?" I asked.  
>"I hope so" he said with hope in his voice.<br>"Yes" I smiled.

He gave me a quick kiss.

"Night" I said.  
>"Night" he smirked.<p>

He left and I went into my house with the biggest smile on my face.

* * *

><p>*2 weeks later*<p>

Eli's pov:

Me and Clare made it official and I was happy. Everyone in school would look at us in 'awe'. Right now me, Drew, Adam, Bianca, and Fiona are waiting for an animal to come so we can feed.

"So how is it going between you and Clare?" teased Adam.

Fiona slaped the back of his head.

"Amazing" I smirked.  
>"Did you hear that?" asked Bianca.<p>

We stoped to hear. When we heard it we leaped and ran to it. We saw a deer and we pounced on it and our fangs went into it's skin and we sucked greedily on the blood. When all the blood was drained we heard a gasp. We turned to see CLARE. Shit. Clare ran off.

"Shit" I ran after her.

I caught up to her in a matter of seconds. I grabed her wrist and pinned her to a tree.

"What was that back there?" she asked.  
>"Clare I can explain" I said.<br>"Explain, why you have blood around your lips and that deer is dead, explain Eli" she was scared I could sense it.

Soon Bianca, Drew, Adam, and Fiona came in vampire speed. Clare gasped and looked at me. She soon pushed me away and turned around and threw up.

"What the matter?" asked Fiona.  
>"When she see's a dead animal she does this" I rubbed her back.<p>

When she was finished she looked at me.

"Explain" she said.  
>"Clare, me and my family are vampires" I said.<br>"Yeah and I'm a witch, Eli please be serious" she sighed.  
>"I am, I can prove it" I said.<br>"Okay, this should be good" she crossed her arms.

I opened my mouth and my fangs came out and she gasped. She looked up, then at me, then up again, then back at me.

"It's sunny out and your not sparkling" she said.

I chuckled.

"Clare we don't sparkle in the sun, we burn to death" I said.  
>"Then why anit you?" she asked.<br>"We have rings" I showed her my skull ring.

She nodded.

"Wait, I'm confused, why anit you running?" asked Bianca.  
>"Yeah, why anit you, the last girl that found out was Eli's ex and Bianca had to take care of her" said Adam.<br>"Clare if this is to much to handle I understand" I sighed.  
>"Yeah it is but just because your a blood sucker doesn't mean I'm walking away" she said.<p>

We all looked at her in shock.

"Wait, what?" I asked.  
>"Remember when you asked me my favorite supernatural I said vampire" she smiled.<br>"So your not freaked out?" asked Fiona.  
>"Are you gonna eat me?" asked Clare.<br>"Only if you tell" said Bianca.  
>"Then no I'm not freaked out" Clare said.<br>"Wow" said Drew.  
>"Why aren't you?" I asked.<br>"'Cause Eli I like you alot and just because of this doesn't mean I'm gonna break up with you" she said.  
>"Oh" I smirked.<br>"But if you want I can scream to give you satisfaction" she said.  
>"Okay" we all said.<br>"!" she screamed.  
>"Okay that's all your getting" Clare smiled.<br>"It's good for me" I kissed her.  
>"Okay, well I should go it's father's, daughter's day he has the day off from work and it's the first time spending time with him since I been here" Clare smiled.<br>"Did you bring your car?" I asked.  
>"Yeah, it just on the road" she replied.<br>"I'll walk you" I said.

We walked to her car and I gave her a kiss and she kissed back. She got in the car and left and now I'm here stund that Clare actually accepted me.

**A/N: hope you enjoyed. I wanted to give a special shout out to Emily31476 for making my day. That's why i uploaded 2 chapters today. If you want a shout out review and tell me.**


	6. Chapter 6

*Next day*

Clare's pov:

I walked into school happy. I had a vampire boyfriend and there was no secrets between us. Besides one that I'm hiding but I will tell Eli later. I went to my locker when I felt a hand on my waist. I looked to my right to see a smirking Eli.

"Hey" I said.  
>"Hey" he kissed me.<p>

We walked to my locker. When we got there I turned to Eli.

"Eli when lunch comes around we need to talk" I said.

He looked at me with sad eyes. I was confused.

"Your gonna break up with me?" he asked with sadness.  
>"What? NO! I just need to talk to you" I said.<br>"Okay, good" he replied.

We sepreted after that. Soon lunch came and I told Eli to meet me in the woods. When I saw him coming towards me I was scared to tell him. He sat next to me by the tree.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Eli.  
>"Don't be mad" I said the tears fell freely.<br>"Clare please tell me you didn't cheat on me" he said with sadness.  
>"No I didn't" I whispeared.<br>"Then what is it?" he asked.

I began to tell the story.

_Flashback:(Clare's pov:)_

_I found out and now I was going over my boyfriends house. I knocked on his door and he answered._

_"Hey babe" said Tyler (Clare's boyfriend)_  
><em>"Hey, we need to talk" I said.<em>  
><em>"Okay" he replied.<em>

_We walked to his bedroom and we sat down on the bed._

_"Tyler, I'm pregnant with your baby" I said._  
><em>"WHAT!" he yelled.<em>  
><em>"Tyler it's okay" I said.<em>

_He punched me in the face and I fell off the bed and onto the floor._

_"What the fuck!" I yelled._  
><em>"How could you get pregnant?" he asked.<em>  
><em>"Maybe because someone didn't use a damn condom" I spat.<em>  
><em>"Bitch don't talk to me like that!" he yelled.<em>  
><em>"I'm leaving" I got up and walked out.<em>

_I heard foot steps and I was pinned to the wall._

_"Where do you think your going?" he asked._  
><em>"Home" I said.<em>  
><em>"Your getting an abortion" he said.<em>  
><em>"No, I want this baby" I said.<em>  
><em>"Well I don't" he spat.<em>

_Nothing prepared me for what happened next. He took me to the stairs and threw me down them. When I got to the bottom and looked up and he was smiling._

_"I want to break up" I cried._  
><em>"No you don't" he spat.<em>

_I got up and ran. I got on my bike and peddled home as fast as I could. When I got home I told my mom what happen and she pressed charges. He ended up getting locked up and I lost the baby._

_End of flashback:(Still Clare's pov:)_

When I was finished I looked at Eli and his fangs were showing and he looked pissed. He leaped up and he choped down a tree with his bare hands. I ran over to him and made him face me. When he looked into my eyes he calmed down. His fangs went away and now he was normal Eli.

"Clare, I'm so sorry" he said.  
>"I am to" I replied.<br>"Clare that guy was a dick" he said.  
>"I no, I just wish I never met him" I replied.<p>

We ended up skiping the rest of the day. Me and Eli were still in the woods. Eli kissed me and I kissed back. I straddled him and he rested his hands on my waist and my hands on his shoulders. The kiss got intense and he pulled away and looked down. I made him look at me to see his fangs out.

"What's wrong?" I asked.  
>"Clare" he looked like he was in pain.<br>"What?" I asked again.  
>"I have this strong urg to fuck you and when I feel it, my fangs come out" he said.<br>"Eli it's okay calm down" I said.

We ended up going to my house, my dad was working late so we went to my room. I locked the door and sat next to Eli. I looked over at him and layed him down and got on top of him. I started kissing his neck and his hand started to grab my ass. I looked into his eyes to see his green orbs filled with lust and worry. I kissed him again and the kiss got intense again. Eli pulled away and his fangs were out.

"Clare, stop, we can't" he said.  
>"Eli look at me, I trust you" I said.<p>

He fliped us over so he was on top.

"Clare, I can't, I can't risk you getting hurt when we have sex" he said.  
>"Eli you won't hurt me" I said.<br>"Clare, when I ever go inside you I will loose control and I don't wanna hurt you" he replied.

I leaned up so me and Eli were on our knee's.

"I no you won't hurt me" I said.  
>"Clare you never no" he replied.<br>"No, I don't and neither do you" I replied.

I started to undue the first few buttons on my blouse. Eli was about to protest when I put my finger over his mouth. I took off his jacket and threw it on the floor. I un did the rest of the buttons on my blouse and threw it to the floor to join Eli's jacket. Eli went wide when he saw my red bra. I cuped his left cheek with my left hand and kissed him. Eli kissed back and then I felt his fangs come out. He pulled away.

"Stop Clare" he said disapointed.  
>"No Eli, I want you" I said.<br>"Clare I could hurt you" he replied.  
>"I trust you and I no you want this" I told him.<p>

He was hesitant and he looked into my eyes to see if I did trust him. He leaned in slowly and our lips melted together. Eli hovered over me and soon enough our clothes were shed and Eli was rolling on a condom and we had sex.

**A/N: hope you enjoyed.**

**Shout out to**

**LiveANDlovelife.**


	7. Chapter 7

*After they had sex*

Clare's pov:

Eli layed next to me and peeled the condom off and put it into the trash can. We grabed the blankets and covered ourselfs. I looked at Eli.

"See you didn't hurt me" I teased.  
>"I no, I was suprised" he chuckled.<br>"Why?" I asked.  
>"Because remember when Bianca said that my last girlfriend didn't accept me?" started Eli.<br>"Yeah" I replied.  
>"Well when we had sex I lost control and my fangs came out and she found out and threatened me and I went home told the family and Bianca ate her and that was it" he finished.<br>"Wow" I replied.  
>"Yup" he sighed.<br>"Eli I'm not afraid of you, I like you alot" I smiled.  
>"I like you alot to" he smirked.<p>

We sat in bed cuddled up and just enjoying each other's company. Soon I spoke.

"Eli" I said.  
>"Hm" he said.<br>"Do vampires sleep?" I ask.  
>"No we can't sleep just like we can't eat either" he sighed.<br>"Oh, how did you get turned?" I asked.

Eli sighed and began to tell the story.

_Flashback:(Eli's pov:)_

_I was walking in the park. I sat on a bench and it started to drizzle but I didn't care. It was 1600 so it was some what cold out. I love the cold weather though. My parents Callie and Stefan were out tonight and my brothers Drew and Adam were playing video games. I got bored at home so I went to take a walk. I'm 16 and I have an older brother name Drew, he is 17 and my brother Adam just turned 16. My 17th birthday was coming up. I was broken out of my thoughts by something. I looked around but saw nothing. I heard it again and I saw someone. I squinted my eyes and I saw one of my enemies. Jake Martin._

_"What are you doing here Jake?" I asked._  
><em>"Walking, then I saw you" he smiled.<em>  
><em>"What do you want?" I asked.<em>  
><em>"You gone" he spat.<em>  
><em>"What?" I asked confused.<em>

_I saw him take out something from his pocket. I saw it was a pocket knife and I ran for it. I turned to see him coming for me and I ran faster. It didn't work because he caught me. He pinned me so I was under him._

_"Why are you doing this?" I asked._  
><em>"Because my girlfriend broke up with me because she likes you" he spat.<em>  
><em>"Imogen Moreno is and always will be a slut, she got pregnant twice and it wasn't by you" I replied.<em>

_He plunged the knife into my stomach and pulled it out and ran away. I was losing blood fast. I saw a man with dark hair and a women with blond hair. They ran to me and stoped by me._

_"What's your name?" asked the man._  
><em>"Eli Coleman" I coughed.<em>  
><em>"I'm Bullfrog and that's my wife Cece Goldsworthy" he replied.<em>  
><em>"Tell my brothers Adam and Drew if you see them that I love them" my eyes started to close.<em>  
><em>"You aren't gonna die" he replied.<em>  
><em>"What?" I was confused.<em>

_He grabed my wrist and pulled up my jacket sleeve and looked at me._

_"Cece and I always wanted kids" he said._

_I was confused. Cece smiled softly. Bullfrog bit me and I felt this burning sensation in my arm._

_"!" I screamed._

_The burning happened for a few more seconds and I was fine. I was really thristy though. Cece and Bullfrog helped me up and I saw that Bullfrog had fangs sticking out of his mouth._

_"What the hell are you?" I asked._  
><em>"Vampires and after that bite you are one to" he replied.<em>  
><em>"Come on" said Cece.<em>

_They pulled me into the woods and caught a deer. They plunged there fangs into it. Cece pulled out and looked at me._

_"Come on" she smiled._

_I felt really thristy and I felt teeth come out. I felt inside my mouth to see I had fangs. I walked over to the deer and plunged my fangs into it and sucked it's blood. When it was all gone I pulled away and wiped my mouth. I turned to Cece and Bullfrog._

_"Come, we need to go" said Bullfrog._  
><em>"Go, what do you mean go?" I asked.<em>  
><em>"We are going home and here put this on it will protect you from the sun" Cece handed me a ring.<em>

_I put on the skull ring and looked at them._

_"Come on" said Cece._  
><em>"Why?" I asked.<em>  
><em>"Your our son now" smiled Cece.<em>  
><em>"No I can't I have parents and two brothers" I said.<em>  
><em>"Eli your now our son" said Cece she looked like she was gonna cry.<em>  
><em>"Eli we always wanted kids before we got turned back in 1560. Cece can't have kids so we have been looking for the right children to turn and make them our own. We were gonna give up but then we came across you and you were perfect. Cece and I always wanted 5 or 6 children. If we have 5, two girls and three boys and if we have 6 half and half" replied Bullfrog.<em>  
><em>"I'm sorry but I can't" I sighed.<em>  
><em>"Why not?" Cece and tears running down from her eyes but they weren't water they were blood tears.<em>  
><em>"I refuse to leave my family exspecially my brothers" I said.<em>  
><em>"Turn them and they can come" said Bullfrog.<em>  
><em>"What?" I asked confused.<em>

_Bullfrog was gonna say something but I heard Adam's voice._

_"Eli!" he yelled._  
><em>"Who is that?" asked Cece.<em>  
><em>"My brother Adam" I replied.<em>

_I saw Adam running, then he came to me._

_"Eli where have you been we have been worried sick?" Adam sighed with relief._

_He saw Cece and Bullfrog smiling and looked at me._

_"Who are they?" asked Adam._  
><em>"People who saved me" I replied.<em>  
><em>"Saved you from what?" asked Adam confused.<em>  
><em>"I was stabed by Jake" I replied.<em>  
><em>"Oh my god are you okay?" he asked.<em>  
><em>"Yeah" I replied.<em>  
><em>"Thank you" he looked at Cece and Bullfrog.<em>  
><em>"Don't mention it" replied Bullfrog.<em>  
><em>"Come on Eli we need to go home before mom and dad come home" said Adam.<em>  
><em>"Eli can't" said Cece.<em>  
><em>"What do you mean?" asked Adam.<em>  
><em>"When Eli got stabed he was gonna die but we turned him into a vampire" said Cece.<em>  
><em>"Your lying" said Adam.<em>

_I showed Adam my fangs and he looked scared._

_"Oh my god" he said._  
><em>"Adam it's still me" I replied.<em>  
><em>"What did you do!" he yelled at Cece and Bullfrog.<em>  
><em>"We saved him, now he will live forever" said Bullfrog.<em>  
><em>"And we want you" said Cece.<em>  
><em>"What?" Adam asked confused.<em>

_Cece and Bullfrog told the whole story. When they were finished they looked at Adam._

_"We need you and your brother" said Cece._

_Adam looked suprised and scared. Bullfrog moved closer to him._

_"Stop!" he yelled._  
><em>"What?" asked Bullfrog.<em>  
><em>"If I'm gonna be a vampire for the rest of my life, Eli changes me" said Adam.<em>  
><em>"Eli can't, he is a new born, one taste of your blood will make him crazy that's why we eat animals" said Bullfrog.<em>  
><em>"That's my command, if Eli doesn't change me then I will not be your kid" replied Adam.<em>

_Cece looked at me._

_"Just a bite Eli" said Cece._

_I nodded. I walked over to Adam and my fangs came out._

_"Adam it's gonna burn like hell" I sighed._  
><em>"Great" he mumbled.<em>

_I tilted his so I could get better access to his neck. I bit him and Adam fell to the floor in pain. I backed away from him._

_"!" screamed Adam._

_After a few seconds he stoped. He got up and looked at me._

_"Let's find you something to eat and you can introduce us to your other brother" said Cece._

_They found Adam a rabit and Adam sunk his teeth into eat gladly. After it was gone Adam threw it to the ground._

_"What's your other brother's name again?" asked Cece._  
><em>"Drew" said Adam.<em>

_We walked out of the woods and to our house where Drew came out._

_"Eli, Adam where the hell have you been?" he asked looking at us then at Cece and Bullfrog._  
><em>"Who are they" asked Drew.<em>  
><em>"Cece and Bullfrog" said Adam.<em>  
><em>"Okay come on mom and dad are on there way home" said Drew.<em>

_Adam went up the steps and looked at Drew._

_"What?" Drew asked._

_Adam bit him and ran towards me._

_"!" screamed Drew._

_Cece and Bullfrog looked happy. When Drew was done screaming he got up and looked at us. We told Drew the whole story even the part where Cece and Bullfrog wanted kids._

_"So Jake stabed you" said Drew._  
><em>"Yup" I replied.<em>  
><em>"Let's kick his ass then" Drew replied.<em>  
><em>"You can't" said Cece.<em>  
><em>"Please, just let us" begged Adam.<em>  
><em>"Fine" they sighed.<em>

_We ran to Jake's house and Drew knocked on his door. Jake answered and looked at me suprised._

_"Your not dead?" he asked._  
><em>"Nope" I replied.<em>  
><em>"You stabed my brother" Drew said with venom.<em>  
><em>"Yeah" he replied.<em>

_Drew went up to him and snaped his neck._

_"Okay I'm hungry, can I eat my history teacher?" asked Drew._  
><em>"No! only animals" said Cece.<em>  
><em>"That's bull shit" Drew replied.<em>  
><em>"Drew" said Cece.<em>  
><em>"Fine" he replied.<em>

_We ran into the woods and Drew caught a rabit and sucked it dry. After he was done we ran from Washington to Paris. We would stay in a place for a couple years then leave. We changed our names from Coleman to Goldsworthy. After we were in Paris for 5 years we packed our stuff and ran to Philadelphia where we meet Bianca. We turned her after Cece begged for her and her last name stayed DeSousa. After we stayed in Philly for 6 years we deported to Hawaii where we meet Fiona. Fiona's last name went from Coyne to DeSousa also._

_End of flashback:(Still Eli's pov:)_

When I was done telling the story I looked at Clare.

"Oh my god that's horrible" said Clare.  
>"Yeah" I replied.<br>"So who did that Imogen girl get pregnant by if it wasn't Jake's?" asked Clare.  
>"First time Drew because they felt like it and the second time Adam because Adam got drunk" I smirked.<p>

We sat there until I spoke up.

"But I'm kinda glad I got turned into a vampire" I said.  
>"Why?" asked Clare.<br>"If I never got turned I would have never met you" I smiled.

She leaned up and kissed me. We sat there naked under her blankets cuddling with eachother. Soon Clare fell asleep and I sat there stroking her hair.

**A/N: hope you enjoyed. I made this chapter longer. Sorry if u like Imogen Moreno/Cristine Prosperi but i hate her i always hated Cristine Prosperi. I saw some of the things she was in and hated her so i made her a slut. Sorry again if u like her cause i don't.**


	8. Chapter 8

Clare's pov:

When I woke up I came face to face with Eli. I smiled and he smirked back.

"Have you been watching me?" I asked.  
>"Yeah" he replied.<br>"Creep" I smiled.  
>"What am I suppose to do, I don't sleep so mine as well watch" he smirked.<p>

We sat there for a couple minutes before he pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Clare I have to get home to change and I'll see you at school" Eli said.  
>"Okay" I gave him a kiss and watched him get dressed.<p>

I gave him another kiss and he was out my window. I got up and got changed. I decided to wear a blue v-neck with a black skirt that stop right above my knee with socks that stoped just below my knee they were black and orange with black ankle heel boots. I put on a small amount of make up and grabed my black jean jacket. I walked down stairs and made a bagel. I put cream cheese on it when it was done and ate it. I put some orange juice in a cup and drank it. When I was finished breakfast I walked out the front door to see Fitz smiling.

"Hey" I said.  
>"Hey" he replied.<br>"What are you doing here?" I asked confused.  
>"Came to walk you to school" he replied.<br>"Okay thanks" I smiled.

We walked to degrassi in silence when he broke me out of my thoughts.

"Clare" Fitz said.  
>"Hm" I replied.<br>"Why are you dating Goldsworthy?" he asked.  
>"Because I am" I replied.<br>"He isn't what you think!" he raised his voice.  
>"Why do you care, your not my dad!" I yelled.<br>"Well I'm your best friend and I no what's good for you and you shouldn't be with him!" he yelled back.  
>"If you were really my friend you would be supportive" I felt tears.<br>"Clare he isn't right for you" Fitz said.  
>"And who is?" I asked.<br>"Me" and with that Fitz kissed me.

I tried to pull away but he was stronger then me. I finally pulled away and slaped him.

"Why would you do that knowing I love Eli?" tears were falling now.  
>"Clare you can't be with him" he replied.<p>

I ran to school and I knew Fitz was following me.

Eli's pov:

When I got home after spending the night at Clare's I saw everyone besides Cece and Bullfrog downstairs.

"Where were you?" asked Adam.  
>"Clare's" I smirked.<br>"Ah let me guess spent the night" Fiona teased.  
>"With sex involved" I smirked.<br>"Damn Eli you weren't even together a month" chuckled Drew.  
>"Shut up, I'm gonna get dressed" I replied.<p>

I used my vampire speed to get to my room. I got dressed into a black v-neck with black skinny jeans with black converse. I grabed one of my black leather jackets and ran down stairs. My siblings and I got into one of our cars which is a jeep and drove to school. When we got there we parked and went to a picnic table. I smelled for Clare and she wasn't here yet.

"Where's Clare?" asked Adam smelling for her.  
>"Have no clue" I replied.<p>

We sat there and talked and laughed. Bianca stoped laughing and looked concerned.

"What?" I asked.  
>"Is that Clare and Fitz?" she asked.<br>"What?" I turned around and there was Fitz and my Clare.

Clare was yelling at him and he kept talking. Clare tried to walk away but Fitz pulled her back. She kept trying to get out of his grip but he wasn't letting go.

"Guys she looks like she is in trouble" said Fiona.

I got up and my family followed. When I got into ear shot I heard them.

"Fitz get off me" she sounded like she was crying.  
>"No Clare not until you see he isn't good for you not like I am" that set me off.<br>"Get off her!" I yelled.

I pulled Clare away from him and Adam grabed Clare. I pushed Fitz away.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked.  
>"What? we were just talking" he acted innocent.<br>"Really so you griped her even though she said to let go" Drew steped in.  
>"What are you stalkers?" he asked.<br>"When it comes to Clare yes" I replied.  
>"What ever Clare I'm gonna call you later" he looked at Clare.<br>"If you do I'll kill you" I gave him a death glare.

He rolled his eyes and walked away. I turned towards Clare to see her clinging onto Adam crying into his neck and Adam rubbing her back.

"Clare" I said.

She looked at me and her eyes were all red and puffy and she ran to me and started clinging to me. I told my siblings to go and they left. The bell rang but I didn't care. I took Clare to a bench and sat her down.

"Clare, want to tell me what happened? I asked.

She told me every thing and I got pissed when she said Fitz kissed her. When she was finished I was so angry that my fangs came out and I was about to loose it. Clare took my face in hands and that calmed me down a little bit.

"Eli I swear I didn't want to kiss him" she said.  
>"I believe you Clare" I put my fangs away.<br>"Good, I don't no what I'd do if you didn't" she smiled.  
>"Me either" I smirked.<p>

She kissed me and I kissed back. I saw from the corner of my eye that Fitz was watching. I put my hand in her hair and I saw Fitz fuming. I smirked into the kiss knowing that I was getting under his skin. Clare pulled away for air but since I'm dead I don't have oxygen.

"We should go" she said after she caught her breath.  
>"Okay" I replied.<p>

We got up and I put my hand around Clare's waist and held her tight but not to tight were I would have killed her and I turned my head and smirked at Fitz and he walked away.

**A/N: hope you enjoyed. I wanted Fitz and Eli to fight over Clare so here it is.**


	9. Chapter 9

Clare's pov:

I was with Alli in the empty library. We had free period so I thought we would hang out.

"Clare are you alright?" she asked concerned.  
>"Yeah" I replied with a fake smile.<br>"No your not, does it have to do something with Eli?" she asked.  
>"No just a friend" I replied.<br>"Who?" Alli asked.  
>"This boy Fitz but his real name is Mark, this morning he told me he liked me and kissed me and I was sorta scared because I never saw him like that" I said.<br>"Wow, is he cute?" Alli asked.  
>"Alli you have a boyfriend" I replied.<br>"Yeah I no, but is he?" she asked again.  
>"I don't no maybe he is but I only have eyes for Eli" I replied.<br>"Wanna go outside" Alli asked changing the subject.  
>"Yeah sure" I smiled.<p>

We walked outside to the picnic tables and started to talk.

"So how are you and Eli doing?" Alli asked.  
>"Really good" I smiled.<br>"I no that smile did you too have sex?" asked Alli.  
>"Yeah" I replied looking down.<br>"Ahhh Clare!" Alli squealed.  
>"Shhhh" I replied.<p>

We laughed until we were interupted.

"Clare" said a familiar voice.

I turned to look to see Fitz.

"What Fitz?" I asked.  
>"Wait your Fitz?" asked Alli checking him out.<br>"Yeah and you are?" Fitz asked.  
>"Alli Bhandari Clare's best friend that's a girl" she smiled.<br>"Hi" said Fitz.  
>"Hi" Alli replied.<br>"Clare we need to talk about what happened today" Fitz said looking at me.  
>"No we don't" I replied.<br>"Yes we do" Fitz replied.

I looked down at my phone and texted Alli. I looked back up and stood infront of Fitz. I heard Alli's phone bing. My text said:

Find Eli and tell him Fitz is here -Clare.

"Well I'll leave you too alone" said Alli walking inside.  
>"What?" I asked.<br>"Come take a walk with me" said Fitz.  
>"Why?" I asked.<br>"Please" he said.

He grabed my hand and took me into the woods. Fitz took me farther and farther from the school. When we got there I turned to him.

"What?" I asked.  
>"I need to show you something" said Fitz.<br>"What do you need to show me?" I asked.  
>"I no you no Eli is a vampire along with his family" said Fitz.<br>"I have no idea what your talking about" I played it off.  
>"Clare you no excatly what I'm talking about so stop playing games, there is a reason Eli and his family and I are enemies" said Fitz.<br>"Why?" I asked.  
>"Because I'm a warewolf" Fitz replied.<br>"No your not" I said.  
>"I'll prove it" said Fitz.<br>"How?" I asked.  
>"Like this" he said.<p>

Fitz stared at me and then out of no where he was a warewolf. A dark brown warewolf. I was shocked so I walked backwards until my back hit a tree and I slid down it. Fitz came towards me until.

"Oh my god Eli!" I heard Alli yell.

Fitz took off after that and Alli came running over to me.

"Are you alright?" she asked.  
>"Yeah" I replied still shocked.<p>

Eli's pov:

My family and I were sitting by J.T Yorke's memorial when we saw Alli running threw the door.

"What Bhandari?" asked Bianca.  
>"Ignoring that comment I was told to come get Eli" replied Alli.<br>"For what?" asked Adam.  
>"Clare told me to come get him and tell him Fitz is outside with her" replied Alli.<br>"What?" I said alarmed.  
>"Yeah she said to get Eli" Alli said.<p>

I grabed her wrist lightly.

"Show me" I said.

She nodded and we started walking. My siblings were following us. When we got out side she looked confused.

"They were right here" she said going over to the picnic table.  
>"Did he mention anything?" I asked.<br>"No- wait the woods" she said.

We ran into the woods with Alli following.

"No Bhandari your not coming" said Bianca.  
>"Oh yes I am" she replied.<br>"Fine, if you find her just yell my name" I said.

She nodded and went into a different direction. We walked in the other direction.

"I swear if Fitz touches her I'm gonna rip his throat out" I said.  
>"Eli calm down" said Fiona. I turned to her.<br>"No I won't calm down he kissed Clare this morning and now he is with her, no" I said continuing walking.  
>"Wait he kissed her?" Drew asked.<br>"Yeah when I told you guys to leave us alone Clare told me the whole story and she said he kissed her" I replied.  
>"Damn" said Drew.<br>"Yup" I replied.

We kept walking until.

"Eli!" I heard Alli yell.  
>"Alli" said Bianca.<p>

We used our vampire speed and found Alli kneeling down beside Clare.

"What happened?" asked Adam.  
>"When I got here I saw Clare like this with a warewolf walking towards Clare" said Alli.<br>"What?" we replied.  
>"Clare what happened to Fitz?" Alli asked.<br>"H-h-h-he left" she stuttered out.  
>"Come on" Alli said.<p>

Alli helped Clare up and we walked back to school. When we got there Clare told Alli she will meet her inside and Alli gave her a hug and left. Clare turned to us.

"Why are you and Fitz enemies?" she asked.  
>"Why? what did he tell you?" I asked.<br>"Answer the question" Clare replied.  
>"Because when it's his time he will become a warewolf and vampires and warewolfs hate each other" I replied.<br>"Well Fitz's time came because he is a warewolf" replied Clare.  
>"Fuck" said Drew.<br>"Yup" replied Clare.

We sat there until Clare started to walk.

"I'm going home" she said.  
>"Wait! what about school?" I asked.<br>"We have an hour and a half left, I'll be fine" she replied.

We nodded and she left.

Clare's pov:

When I got to my house I put my stuff on the chair that's in the living room and sat down on the couch. I was about to put on the t.v when there was a knock on my door. I went to answer it to see my worst nightmare come back.

"Tyler" I said shooked.

**A.N: CLIFFHANGER. Sorry i had to stop here it would ruin the suprise i have in store for the next chapter enjoy.**


	10. Chapter 10

Clare's pov:

I was shocked to see him here. Tyler had that stupid annoying smile on his face.

"Hey Clare" He said.  
>"What are you doing here?" I asked.<br>"To come see you of course" Tyler replied.  
>"Seriously" I spat.<br>"We need to talk" Tyler replied.  
>"No we don't" I said.<br>"Yes we do" Tyler responded.  
>"Fine talk" I said.<br>"When you put me in jail I sent you letters but you never wrote back" Tyler said.  
>"Yup I no" I sighed.<br>"Why?" He asked.  
>"You hurt me and then killed the baby, how could you?" I asked.<br>"I didn't want to be a father!" Tyler yelled.  
>"Who cares it was still part mine!" I yelled back.<p>

Tyler punched me in the face and I felt blood come from my nose.

"Don't fucking yell at me!" Tyler spat.  
>"Fuck you!" I yelled and shut and locked the door.<p>

I locked all the windows and everything upstairs. Tyler was still banging on the door. I took out my cell and dialed Eli's number. Eli answered after the second ring.

"Clare" Said Eli.  
>"Eli help me" I cried.<br>"Clare what's wrong?" asked Eli.  
>"Tyler, he's here" I replied.<br>"WHAT!" Eli yelled.  
>"He's here" I replied.<p>

I heard glass break from down stairs.

"CLARE!" Tyler yelled.  
>"Eli he's in the house" I cried.<br>"I'm on my way" Replied Eli.

I hung up and hid under my bed and put my hand over my mouth. I put my phone on silent just in case. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and Tyler came into my room. Tyler looked into my closets and bathroom and didn't find me. I saw him walk out and I sighed with relief than I felt hands on my ankles pulling me out. Tyler made me turn on my back.

"You think it's that easy to leave me and put me in jail!" He slaped me.  
>"Tyler stop" I cried.<br>"You wanted kids I'll give you kids" Tyler spat.

Tyler started to un buckle his pants. All I could think about was WHERE THE HELL WAS ELI. I cried and screamed.

Eli's pov:

My family and I are at our house when my cell rang. I saw it was Clare and answered it.

"Clare" I said.  
>"Eli help me" Clare sounded like she was crying.<br>"Clare what's wrong?" I asked worried and my siblings looked at me.  
>"Tyler he's here" She replied.<br>"WHAT!" I yelled. I stood up and my siblings did to.  
>"He's here" Clare replied.<p>

I heard glass shatter.

"CLARE!" I heard someone yell.  
>"Eli he's in the house" Clare cried again that's what made me go off.<br>"I'm on my way" I replied.

Clare hung up and I ran out the door. I knew Adam was following me but I needed to get to Clare.

"Eli what's wrong?" Asked Adam.  
>"Clare's ex boyfriend the one she got pregnant by and threw her down steps is at her house I need to go" I used my vampire speed and ran to Clare's house.<p>

I ran and ran all the way there until I finally did. I saw the front window broken and I jumped threw the window and I heard screaming and crying. I used my vampire speed to get there quicker and when I did I saw some guy that was I'm guessing Tyler un-buckling his pants and Clare fighting him. I pushed him off of her and got Clare off the floor.

"Clare" I said.  
>"Eli" She gave me a hug.<br>"Call your dad and the police" I said.  
>"Okay" Clare replied.<p>

She grabed her cell off the floor and walked into the hallway. Tyler got up and I punched him real hard that I could have killed him but didn't. I kicked him a few times and he fell unconsious. I sat on Clare's edge of the bed and waited for him to get up so I can knock him out again. Clare came back in and ran over to me and hugged me.

"Eli you saved me" She looked at me.  
>"I always will" I smiled.<br>"Thank you" Clare said.  
>"Anything for you" I replied.<p>

Clare kissed me and we heard someone come in from downstairs and run up.

"Clare" Said some guy.  
>"Up here dad" Clare wiped her tears away.<p>

Her dad came into the room and Clare hugged him and he hugged her back. Her father than looked at me and than the boy past out on the floor.

"You must be Eli Goldsworthy" Said Clare's dad.  
>"Yes and you must be her dad" I said.<br>"Yes, thank you for saving her" Her father was greatful.  
>"Your welcome" I said.<p>

We heard the police coming and soon they were in the house and Tyler woke up. They arrested him and took him to jail. Hopefully Clare is safe now.

**A/N: enjoy**


	11. Chapter 11

Clare's pov:

Right now me and my father were talking. Eli left after I told him I was fine and he left.

"Clare are you alright?" Asked my dad Randall.  
>"Yeah, if Eli didn't get here in time I don't know what would have happened" I replied.<br>"Eli, he is brave for a sixteen year old" My dad replied.  
>"Eli loves me that's why he did what he did" I said.<br>"Okay enough about that, but Mr. Fitzgerald said that Fitz and you got into a little misunderstanding" My dad said.  
>"Yeah, we sorta did" I replied.<br>"About what?" Asked my dad.  
>"Well Fitz kissed me and he knew I was dating Eli and I felt weird" I replied.<br>"Clare you can't blame Fitz for kissing you" My dad said.  
>"What do you mean?" I asked.<br>"Well you are a pretty girl, a guy would be stupid if he didn't like you" My dad said.  
>"Your just saying that" I replied.<br>"Maybe I am but I think you should make it right with Fitz" My dad said.  
>"Fine, I'll try" I sighed.<p>

I got up and left the house. I drove my car to Eli's first so we could talk. I knocked on the door and Bianca answered.

"Hey Clare, Eli told us what happened are you all right?" Bianca asked.  
>"Yeah I'm fine, is Eli here?" I asked.<br>"Yeah hold on" She replied.

I nodded and she used her vampire speed to get Eli. Soon Eli came down with a smile.

"Hey" Eli said.  
>"Hey" I gave a small smile.<br>"What are you doing here?" Eli asked.  
>"Just came to talk to you" I replied.<p>

Eli's face dropped and he closed the door and came out. Eli looked me in the eyes with sad eyes.

"Your breaking up with me aren't you?" Eli asked with sadness.

I'm confused so I just stared at him.

"If this is because of the vampire thing we can get through it" Replied Eli.  
>"Eli calm down" I said.<br>"How can I calm down, the love of my life is breaking up with me" Eli had tears but didn't let them fall.  
>"No I'm not" I replied.<br>"What?" He asked confused.  
>"I just came to talk, like really talk" I smiled.<p>

Eli sighed with relief.

"So you had me rambling for nothing" Eli said.  
>"Pretty much" I replied.<p>

Eli chuckled and I giggled.

"So what did you need to talk about?" Asked Eli.  
>"I just wanna be honest so you don't get mad when you find out later" I said.<br>"Clare what are you talking about?" Asked Eli.  
>"My dad wants me to go to Fitz's house" I said.<p>

Eli looked pissed.

"Why?" He growled.  
>"Because Fitz's dad called my dad and told him Fitz was upset and I told my dad he kissed me and he said that I should talk to him" I replied.<br>"I don't want you near HIM!" Eli yelled.

I started backing away from Eli afraid of what he will do. Eli looked really mad his fangs where showing and everything. I ran to my car but I felt a hand on my wrist and I was now looking at Eli.

"You can't leave" Eli said.

Eli's grip on my arm hurt.

"Eli you are hurting me" I said.

Adam, Drew, Bianca, and Fiona came out and Drew pulled him off me and held Eli back but Eli was putting up a fight.

"What happened?" Asked Fiona.  
>"Clare's dad is forcing her to go see Fitz" Eli continued to struggle.<br>"Okay Eli calm down, I know you are not a fan of Fitz but you really need to calm down" Drew said.  
>"NO! SHE ISN'T LEAVING! IF SHE DOES FITZ WILL TAKE HER FROM ME!" Eli yelled.<br>"Eli no he won't" I replied.  
>"How do you no! he KISSED YOU and now he's playing the upset act!" Eli yelled.<br>"Adam go with Clare to see Fitz" Said Bianca.  
>"NO! she isn't going" Eli said.<br>"Clare give me your keys and get into the car" Said Adam.

I gave him my keys and I ran to the passenger side. Adam got in and I heard Eli yelling.

"No she isn't going! CLARE!" Eli yelled.

Adam drove away fast and I felt really bad. I gave Adam directions to Fitz's house and when we pulled up we saw Fitz with Owen and Reese.

"Clare I can't promise I won't do anything" Adam said.  
>"Try please, I just need to talk, just stay close because I don't want him to hurt me if he get's angry" I said.<br>"I promise" Adam replied.

We got out of the car and Fitz turned around and walked with his friends while Adam stayed close behind. Fitz and his friends stopped a couple feet in front of us.

"Hi" Said Fitz.  
>"Hi" I replied.<br>"You brung Adam with you" Said Fitz.  
>"Yeah, he was sorta told to come because Eli didn't trust me coming here" I replied.<br>"Wonder why" Fitz smiled.  
>"So you are a ware wolf" I said.<br>"Yup, just turned and I see your still with the vampire" Fitz replied.  
>"Yup" I replied.<br>"Clare they're not even alive" Fitz spat.  
>"We're more alive than you" Adam stepped in.<br>"Really because my heart is beating yours isn't" Fitz growled.  
>"But at least we live forever while you age and die" Adam growled back.<p>

Fitz turned to me and put my hand on his heart.

"Feel that, its beating and there's flesh" Said Fitz.  
>"Fi-" I got cut off.<br>"No Clare, I bet Eli can't even go 2 seconds without trying to kill you" Fitz said.

I just looked at him.

"Clare let's go" Adam said.  
>"No she's staying with us" Fitz pulled me to him.<br>"No she isn't" Adam pulled me gentaley to him.  
>"No she's staying here!" Fitz yelled.<br>"No. She. Isn't" Adam gave him a death glare.

Fitz gave him one back and Adam took this as a chance to pull me. Adam pulled me to him and I was out of Fitz's grasp. That made Fitz mad. Fitz transformed into a ware wolf while Adam put me behind him. Fitz was about to pounce on him but I got into the middle of them and they both stopped.

"You too stop it" I said.

Fitz transformed into his normal self. I looked at Adam and Fitz.

"Come on, I want to go home" I said looking at Adam.  
>"Okay" Adam replied.<br>"Clare" Said Fitz.  
>"We'll talk tomorrow, maybe" I replied.<p>

Adam and I walked back to the car. Adam started the car and started to drive. I ended up being silent the whole time but it didn't matter I was so confused. Too guys liked me and now I'm gonna get stuck choosing. This is gonna be fun.

**A/N: hope you enjoyed review if u want another chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

Clare's pov:

Adam pulled up to his house and turned to me.

"I'll see if Eli calmed down enough for him to see you" Said Adam.

I nodded.

"What?" Asked Adam.  
>"Nothing, it's just there gonna make me choose" I said.<br>"Who?" Asked Adam confused.  
>"Eli and Fitz" I replied.<br>"Right, forgot, but Clare it's up to you to choose, who are you most happy with?" Asked Adam.  
>"When I figure it out I'll let you know" I replied.<br>"Save it for Fitz and Eli" Adam smiled.  
>"Thanks" I said.<br>"For what?" Asked Adam.  
>"For going with me" I replied.<br>"Oh, you're welcome" Adam replied.

Adam told me to wait here and he went into his house.

Eli's pov:

After Clare left, Drew took me back inside.

"Why would you let her go?" I asked pissed.  
>"Eli, her dad told her to go" Drew replied.<br>"So, he will take her from me" I said.  
>"What are you talking about?" Asked Fiona.<br>"Fitz, he is gonna charm her and she will fall for it and then she will leave me for him" I replied.  
>"Eli, she wouldn't do that" Said Bianca.<br>"Never no, Clare is the only one who has accepted me and I'm afraid I'll lose her to someone" I sighed.  
>"Like Fitz?" Asked Drew.<br>"Him or a human" I replied.  
>"Why would she leave you for a human?" Asked Fiona.<br>"Fiona, I can't age, a human and werewolf can, she can to" I replied.  
>"Turn her" Said Bianca.<br>"NO! I won't end her life-like that, she deserves to be able to see her family and have children and grow old" I replied.  
>"Eli, you refuse to let her go so why not just turn her?" Asked Fiona.<br>"I told you, yeah I love her and because I love her I can't do that to her" I said.  
>"Okay, forget we said anything".<p>

We sat there just talking when we heard the door open and shut and Adam was next to Fiona in a heart beat.

"Where's Clare?" I asked.  
>"Are you calm?" Asked Adam.<br>"Yes" I replied.  
>"She is out in the car, but before you go do you want to know what happen?" Asked Adam.<br>"Yeah" I said.

Adam told me, Bianca, Drew, and Fiona the story and by the end I wasn't calm no more.

"See! I told you he would try!" I spat.  
>"Okay Eli, calm down" Said Bianca.<p>

I used my vampire speed and ran out of the house and into Clare's car. I started it and she looked at me confused. I drove away from my house and onto the road.

"Eli calm down okay" Said Clare.  
>"No" I replied.<p>

We kept driving until we were at a abandon road. I turned to Clare and she looked at me. I grabbed her face and crashed her lips to mine. The started out intense because I was angry. I slid my tongue into her mouth and she moaned. I put my hands into her hair and her's where on my waist. Our tongues battled but mine won. Clare started to pull away but I brung her back for one more kiss and let go and watched her breath heavily.

"You okay?" I asked.  
>"Yeah, just couldn't breath" She said catching her breath.<br>"Sorry" I said.  
>"It's okay, but what was that for?" Clare asked.<br>"I love you Clare" I said.  
>"I love you to" She smiled.<br>"The reason I kissed you like that was because I'm afraid of losing you" I looked out my side of the window.  
>"Is that what you think?" Asked Clare.<br>"Yeah, one day Fitz or some human guy will come along and steal you away from me" I said looking into her beautiful blue eyes.  
>"Why do you think that?" She asked.<br>"Because you can grow old with them but you can't with me" I replied.  
>"Eli, I don't want anyone else I want you" Clare replied.<br>"You say that now" I said.  
>"Eli, I want you, not Fitz or someone else, I want my vampire" Clare smiled.<br>"And I want my human" I smirked.

We smiled at each other and we ended up kissing. I laid Clare on her back and hovered above her. Soon our clothes were shed and I had a condom on thrusting into her.

**A/N: enjoy.**


	13. Chapter 13

*Last day of school*

Clare's pov:

Today is the last day of school and I will be 17 soon. I'm also going to be a senior to. I was doing my make up when I felt hands around my waist. I turned around to see a smirking Eli.

"Hey" I said.  
>"Hey" He replied.<p>

Eli kissed me and I put my eye liner down and I wrapped my hands around his neck and his were around my waist. I walked over to my bedroom door without breaking the kiss and shut it and locked it. Eli's hand started to slid his hand up my thigh and under my skirt. My hands went into his hair and he pulled away.

"As much as I want to fuck you now, we have school" Said Eli.  
>"Fine" I sighed.<p>

I walked over to my make up mirror and finished putting on eye liner and I turned to him.

"Go out the way you came in" I said.  
>"Yes hottie" Eli chuckled.<p>

I grabbed my book bag and I watched Eli jump out the window and I walked down stairs. I grabbed an apple and I walked outside to see Eli in front of his car.

"Ready?" I asked biting into my apple.  
>"Yes, now come on sexy momma" Eli smirked.<p>

I rolled my eyes and I walked to the passenger side. Eli drove off to school. I was finished my apple by the time we got there. We got there early so I opened the door and threw my apple out the door and closed it and Eli broke me out of my thoughts.

"Clare" Said Eli.  
>"Yeah?" I asked.<br>"Do you see us together in the future?" Asked Eli looking at me.  
>"I never thought about it" I replied.<br>"Why?" Asked Eli with a pinch of hurt in his voice.  
>"Because when I got pregnant by Tyler I pictured my future with him and our child living happily, but the baby died inside of me because of Tyler and Tyler is a douche bag" I said.<br>"Right" Replied Eli.  
>"Do you picture us together in the future?" I asked.<br>"Yeah I do" Eli replied.  
>"Really? Or are you messing with me?" I asked with a smile.<br>"I'm serious, I picture you as my beautiful girlfriend and I sit around and watch you get older" Eli put his head down.  
>"Your afraid I'll die on you" I said.<br>"Yeah, because I know that one day you'll die of old age and I'll be heart-broken" Replied Eli looking sad.  
>"Change me" I said.<p>

Eli looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?" Asked Eli.  
>"Change me into a vampire and we'll be together forever" I replied.<br>"No" Replied Eli.  
>"Why not?" I asked.<br>"Because Clare I didn't want this, I was taken away from my real family, I had to sacrifice that, I don't want you to choose between me and your family" Said Eli.  
>"Eli, I want you to change me" I said.<br>"Clare, if you ever become like me, you can't ever see your family ever" Replied Eli.  
>"I know" I replied.<br>"Clare, I won't let your family suffer like I had to watch mine do" Eli replied having tears in his eyes.  
>"What do you mean?" I asked.<br>"After 6 months of being a vampire I went back to where my parents lived. I watched my mom cry herself to sleep and my dad watch her. They had missing posters of me, Adam, and Drew, they even had a missing kids ad in the paper. It broke my heart to see that happen. I wanted to go back to the day I got stabbed and wish I never went out and stayed in" Eli replied with tears falling down his face.  
>"Eli I'm sorry" I said feeling bad.<br>"Clare, I don't want that to happen to you to" Eli replied.  
>"Eli it won't" I said.<br>"Yes it will Clare, just stay a human, please" Eli begged.  
>"Can you at least think about it?" I asked.<br>"Fine, I'll think about it, but no promises" Eli replied.

I nodded and we went into school. Classes went by quickly and before I knew it I was getting hugs from Alli, Jenna, Dave, and K.C.

"Clare, we so need to hang out during summer" Said Jenna.  
>"I no, so what are your plans?" I asked.<br>"Beach" Said Jenna.  
>"Science thing, I'll be away all summer" Replied Alli.<br>"Yeah, I'll probably hang with K.C since my lady will be away" Dave said.  
>"Yup, I'll be with my lady and best friend, what about you?" Asked K.C.<br>"She'll probably be hanging with her boyfriend" Teased Alli.  
>"Maybe" I blushed.<br>"She's blushing" Jenna teased.  
>"Very funny, but yeah I probably will" I smiled.<br>"Cool" Replied Jenna.  
>"So Alli, when do you leave?" I asked.<br>"The day after tomorrow" Alli sighed.  
>"Okay, we so need to have a special night to ourselves" Said Dave.<br>"Okay" She smiled.  
>"Ew" Jenna and I teased.<p>

We laughed. We cleaned out our lockers and while we were walking we saw Eli, Bianca, Drew, Adam, and Fiona turn the corner.

"We'll see you later" Said Alli.  
>"Okay, bye" I replied.<p>

They walked away and Eli and his siblings walked over.

"Hey beautiful woman" Said Eli grabbing my waist and pulling me closer.  
>"Hey" I smiled and kissed him.<br>"Come on seriously" Adam said.  
>"Yeah, come on" Drew joined in.<p>

Bianca and Fiona hit them upside the head.

"We'll leave you alone" Said Fiona.

They walked out of the school.

"We should go" I said.  
>"Yes, come on" Eli sighed.<p>

We got into his car and we drove to my house. When we pulled up my dad wasn't home. We walked in and I saw a note on the t.v. The note said:

_Dear Clare,_

_I have to be a lawyer for this guy in New york. I left you money in your room under your pillow. I should be back in a month or 2 I promise I'll make it up to you. If you need more money call._

_-Dad._

I sighed and Eli took the note and read it. When he was finished he looked at me.

"Sorry Clare" Said Eli.  
>"No, I'm used to it" I replied.<br>"Wanna still hang out? Or do you want me to go home?" Asked Eli.  
>"Nope, I wanna hang out" I said pulling him to me.<br>"Okay" He smirked.

We kissed and I put my arms around his neck while his went to my ass. Eli slid his tongue into my mouth and our tongues fought but as always his won. I pulled away and locked all the doors and windows and pulled him up stairs. We got to my room and I yanked my shirt off and pulled Eli in and locked my door. Eli laid me on the bed and took his shirt off and hovered above me. Soon our clothes were shed and Eli and I had passionate sex all night.


	14. Chapter 14

*Next day*

Clare's pov:

I woke up and I felt sick. I put my clothes back on and walked to the mirror. My shirt looked like it was moving. I lifted up my shirt so I could see my stomach and it was moving. I was shocked and confused. What the hell is this.

"Clare" Said Eli.  
>"Eli, come here real quick" I said.<p>

I saw Eli through the mirror put on boxers and walk over.

"What is it?" Asked Eli.  
>"Look" I said looking at pointing at my stomach.<p>

Eli looked at it and looked confused.

"Get dressed, we are going to my house" Said Eli.

I nodded and got dressed. Eli re-dressed himself and we took his car to his house. When we got there I saw Bianca, Adam, Drew, Fiona, Cece, and Bullfrog.

"Mom" Said Eli.  
>"Yes" Replied Cece.<br>"Can Clare and I talk to you in private?" Asked Eli.

She nodded. We walked upstairs and went into a room.

"So what did you need?" Asked Cece.  
>"Can you tell us what this is?" Asked Eli lifting my shirt up to show my stomach.<p>

Cece looked at it and when she figured it out she looked happy and scared.

"Eli, Clare's pregnant" Said Cece.

Eli looked scared.

"No" Said Eli looking like he was going to cry.  
>"Sorry sweetie but yes" Said Cece.<p>

Eli had tears falling from his eyes.

"What's going on?" I asked.  
>"Clare if a human get's pregnant by a vampire when the baby is born, the human dies" Said Cece.<p>

I looked at Eli and he looked at me.

"Clare, I'm so sorry" Eli whispered.  
>"It wasn't your fault" I said with tears.<br>"Yes it was" Eli said.  
>"I'll leave you to alone" Said Cece.<br>"No! There has to be some way for Clare to live" Said Eli looking at Cece.  
>"There is" Cece replied.<br>"How?" Asked Eli.  
>"Turn her" Said Cece.<br>"No! I refuse!" Eli shouted.  
>"Than she dies Eli" Cece said.<p>

Eli ran out of the room.

Eli's pov:

I ran out of the room and downstairs.

"What's going on?" Asked Bianca.  
>"Clare's pregnant" I said.<br>"Oh god" Said Adam.  
>"I can't turn her and I won't let her die" I said.<br>"Eli, you have to chose" Said Fiona.  
>"I can't do that" I sighed.<br>"Eli you have to chose either she lives or she dies" Said Drew.

I thought about it for a minute. If Clare lives she will be a vampire, if she dies she will be in the ground forever. I always wanted her to grow old and die not be a vampire. I thought about what I want for her. Something that will kill me inside along with her. Death.

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER. What did Eli chose. Review to find out.**


	15. Chapter 15

Clare's pov:

I was scared. I was pregnant and I would have to either die or become a vampire. Cece looked at me.

"Why don't you stay here" Said Cece.

I nodded. When she left I started to cry. It was hard to make this decision. Either way I would lose my family and I didn't want that, but on another hand I wanted it to happen. My family was no more and I hated the fact of that. I heard the door open and I looked to see Eli. I wiped my tears away.

"Clare" Said Eli.  
>"Yeah" I said having more tears fall.<br>"Either way you die" Said Eli.  
>"I no and either way I lose my family" I said with more tears falling.<br>"Clare, I refuse for you to die on me" Said Eli.  
>"What are you saying?" I asked.<br>"Clare you need to turn" Said Eli.

I looked at him. I wanted to turn but than I didn't because I care about my family. I knew I would have to chose.

"It's hard" I said with more tears.  
>"I no, I didn't want this for you" Said Eli.<br>"If I turn, I want you to do it" I said.

Eli nodded.

"I'll get my family" Said Eli.

I nodded. Eli left and a couple of seconds later Eli came back in with his family.

"You'll be okay Clare" Said Bianca.

I nodded. Eli walked over to me. Eli tilted my head and a few tears ran down my face. Eli bit me and back away. It hurt like hell.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

I fell to my knees holding my neck. I kept screaming and shaking for 15 seconds until it stopped. Bullfrog kneeled down in front of me and made me look at him in the eyes.

"She's a vampire" Said Bullfrog.


	16. Chapter 16

Clare's pov:

My gums started to hurt. Bullfrog helped me up and the rest of the family left Eli and I alone. I walked over to the mirror and I saw fangs. I sighed.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Eli.  
>"In pain" I said looking at him.<br>"Yeah, it feels like that at first" Said Eli.

I nodded.

"We need to pack your stuff up" Said Eli.  
>"No" I said.<br>"What?" Asked Eli confused.  
>"I need to stay with my dad until I graduate" I said.<br>"Clare, you can't" Said Eli.  
>"I have to okay, he will be so heart-broken if he finds out I up and moved" I said grabbing Eli's hands.<p>

Eli thought for a second.

"Fine, but the baby stays here and you need to learn how to control your hunger" Said Eli looking at me.  
>"Okay" I said.<p>

Eli nodded.

"Can I go home now?" I asked.  
>"Let me take you" Said Eli.<p>

I nodded. We walked out of his house and to his car. Eli drove off to the direction of my house. When we got there Eli and I made out for a couple of minutes and I got out of the car and walked into my house. I watched Eli drive off and I sat on the couch. I walked to the kitchen and I passed an open window and my hand started burning. I jumped back. There was a knock on my door. I saw it was Fitz.

"Come in" I said standing away from the window.

Fitz walked in.

"Hey" Said Fitz.  
>"Hey" I said.<br>"Is your vampire boyfriend here?" Asked Fitz.  
>"No, why?" I asked.<br>"I can smell vampire" Said Fitz looking at me.  
>"He isn't here" I replied.<p>

Fitz came over to me and I smelled wet dog. Fitz looked into my eyes and went angry.

"Your one of them" Said Fitz.  
>"I had no choice" I said back.<br>"You always have a choice Clare" Said Fitz mad.  
>"Not this time" I replied.<br>"How so?" Asked Fitz.  
>"Eli got me pregnant and if I stayed human I would have died giving birth and if I didn't want to die I had to become this" I said.<br>"Why didn't you just die than?" Asked Fitz.  
>"I wasn't going to do that to my family" I replied.<br>"I'd rather you be dead than one of them" Said Fitz angry.

I felt tears come to my eyes. I let the tears fall.

"Why would you say that to her?" Asked a familiar voice.

Fitz and I turned to Eli, Adam, Bianca, Fiona, and Drew.

"This is none of your business" Said Fitz.  
>"Yes it is" Said Eli walking towards Fitz.<br>"Why are you here?" Asked Fitz pissed.  
>"To give Clare a ring so she can walk in the sun" Said Adam holding up a ring.<br>"She will never be one of you" Said Fitz.  
>"She already is" Replied Drew.<p>

Fitz took my arm and he started walking to the back door. We passed a window and I hissed in pain.

"Fitz, let go" I said trying to break free.  
>"Why?" Asked Fitz holding me steady.<br>"I'm burning" I said watching my skin burn.  
>"Fitz! She is going to die let her go!" Yelled Bianca.<br>"Exactly, like I said, I'd rather her die than become one of you" Said Fitz.

I got out of his hold and ran to a dark corner.

"Get out" I said.  
>"You heard her, get out" Said Fitz looking at them.<br>"Not them, you" I said standing up.  
>"What?" Asked Fitz looking at me.<br>"You tried to kill me because your mad that I chose Eli over you" I said.  
>"You never chose yet" Said Fitz.<br>"I just did" I replied.  
>"How can you be with someone who is dead Clare?" Asked Fitz with hurt in his voice.<br>"Because I love him" I said.  
>"But I love you" Said Fitz.<br>"I love you to, but I love Eli more" I said looking at his hurt face.

Fitz walked out the back door and I turned to Eli and his family.

"Love you to" Said Eli smirking.

I giggled. Eli walked over to me and handed me a ring with my birthstone on it.

"Put it on" Said Eli.

I slid it on my ring finger on my right hand.

"Now step in front of the window" Said Eli.

I did as told and I didn't burn.

"It will help you walk in the sun" Said Eli.  
>"I figured that when I stepped in front of the window and didn't burn" I smiled.<p>

Eli gave me a quick peck on the lips. This was going to be my new life.

**A/N: i no i just updated yesterday but if someone gives me a really good review i will send the first half of the next chapter to the person who gave me the review.**


	17. Chapter 17

*Next day*

Clare's pov:

While my dad was gone I was going to be staying with the Goldsworthy's. I was currently sitting on Eli's bed reading a book when Eli came in.

"Hey" Said Eli.  
>"Hi" I sighed.<br>"What's wrong?" Asked Eli concerned.  
>"Look" I said standing up.<p>

When I stood up you saw my stomach was huge now.

"How am I this big?" I asked.  
>"Because if you get pregnant by a vampire the baby grows quicker" Said Eli.<br>"That's so weird" I said.  
>"Yeah" Eli said.<p>

We sat there looking at each other until blood came out of my private part. Than my stomach hurt like hell.

"Eli, what is happening?" I asked holding my stomach.  
>"Your in labor" Said Eli coming over to me.<br>"Than why did blood come out?" I asked.  
>"When your pregnant by a vampire instead of your water breaking blood comes out" Said Eli.<br>"Oh" I said in pain.  
>"Cece!" Eli yelled.<p>

Soon Cece and Bullfrog were up here.

"Yes?" She asked.  
>"Clare is in labor" Said Eli.<br>"Bullfrog, go get everything we need" Said Cece with a smile.

Bullfrog left and I had to lay down on Eli's bed. Soon Bullfrog came back in with towels, blankets, a knife, and with Bianca, Fiona, Adam, and Drew. They stood by me and Eli griped my hand.

"Clare you need to push" Said Cece.  
>"!" I screamed as I pushed.<p>

*6 hours later*

I gave birth to a vampire son. When he was born Cece and Bullfrog took him to get cleaned. I looked at Eli and Eli smirked at me and I smiled. Bianca, Fiona, Drew, and Adam took it as there cue to leave. Eli sat next to me and kissed my temple.

"Good job" Said Eli with a smirk.  
>"Thanks" I said with a smile.<br>"Now we have to name him" Said Eli.  
>"You take care of the first name" I said.<br>"Okay let me think" Said Eli thinking.

I sat there waiting for the answer until Eli smirked.

"Jackson" Said Eli.  
>"I love it" I smiled.<br>"Okay, now you think of the middle name" Said Eli.  
>"Already did" I replied.<br>"Okay, what is it?" Asked Eli.  
>"Stefan" I said looking at Eli.<p>

Eli looked at me and smirked.

"You want to use my real father's name?" Eli asked with happiness in his eyes.  
>"Yeah" I said.<br>"Thank you" Said Eli.  
>"Welcome" I replied.<p>

Eli kissed me and I kissed back. We were interrupted by Eli's family.

"Eli, Clare, your son looks so adorable" Said Bianca looking at him in Cece's arms.  
>"Come on let me see" Eli whined.<p>

Cece gave him to Eli and Eli and I smiled at how wonderful he was.

"Did you give him a name?" Asked Adam.  
>"Yeah, I named his first name and Clare named his middle" Said Eli looking at me.<br>"What is it?" Asked Fiona with a smile.  
>"Jackson Stefan Goldsworthy" Said Eli looking at Adam and Drew.<p>

Drew and Adam smiled.

"Clare you wanted his middle name to be our birth father's name?" Asked Drew.  
>"Yeah" I said.<br>"Thank you" Said Adam and Drew.  
>"Welcome" I said.<p>

We all sat there looking at Jackson. He was the spitting image of Eli but with my eyes. Jackson really was wonderful.

**A/N: The winner of the contest was Iluveclare101. I'm going to do this every chapter if you give me the best review you get to read the first half of the next chapter. Review.**


	18. Chapter 18

*Beginning of the school year*

Clare's pov:

Jackson is aging slowly. He is now 5. I learned how to control my hunger and I was really good at it. I'm on my way to school. My dad came back and I moved back in with him. When I got to school I was soon greeted by Eli.

"Hey" I said.  
>"Hey, did you eat this morning?" Asked Eli.<br>"Yes and it was nasty, I hate killing animals" I said sighing.  
>"I no but you can't have human" Said Eli.<br>"I no" I replied.

We walked to my locker.

"So where is Jackson?" I asked.  
>"Bullfrog is watching him" Said Eli.<p>

I nodded.

"He's been asking for his mommy" Said Eli.  
>"Has he?" I asked.<br>"Yes he has" Said Eli with a smirk.

I giggled.

"I miss him" I said.  
>"I no, you haven't seen him in a week" Said Eli.<br>"I don't want him to think I'm dodging him" I said.  
>"Clare, he understands" Said Eli.<br>"Hope he does" I replied.

We were interrupted by Alli.

"Hey Clare" Said Alli.  
>"Hey" I said.<br>"Clare can we talk please it's important?" Asked Alli.  
>"Yeah, sure" I turned to Eli.<br>"I get the hint, see you later" Said Eli giving me a quick kiss and leaving.  
>"What is it?" I asked.<br>"I'm pregnant by Dave" Said Alli looking like she was going to cry.  
>"How?" I asked.<br>"Before I left for that science thing Dave came over and we had sex and now I'm 2 and a half months pregnant" Said Alli panicking.  
>"Calm down" I said.<br>"How can I, I am a slut" Said Alli.  
>"Alli, look at me, I was pregnant before, I no how you feel" I said.<br>"By Eli?" Asked Alli shocked.  
>"No, my boyfriend before Eli" I said.<br>"What happened?" Asked Alli.

I told her the story and by the end she had tears running down her face.

"Clare, I'm sorry" Said Alli hugging me.  
>"I am to" I said looking at her.<br>"That guy was a douche bag" Said Alli with a smile.  
>"Eli said the same thing" I said with a smile of my own.<p>

Alli and I walked to class. Alli really is a great friend. During the summer she would call me more than Jenna when Alli was on her break. Sucks that one day she will die and I will live forever.


	19. Chapter 19

*Later that day*

Clare's pov:

Today was a long day. I drove my car home and when I got there I smelled wet dog. I walked into my house to see Fitz there. I haven't seen him since he tried to kill me.

"Fitz, what are you doing here?" I asked.  
>"Came to apologize for what I did" Said Fitz.<br>"You tried to kill me" I said hurt.  
>"I no, but I was just hurt and angry" Said Fitz upset.<br>"I no" I said.  
>"Clare, I love you so much that it hurts me" Said Fitz grabbing my hands.<br>"Fitz, I love you to, but I love Eli" I replied.  
>"Clare we have known each other for most of our lives, Eli and you just met" Said Fitz.<br>"Fitz, stop" I said.

Fitz put my hand on his heart.

"Clare, you and I belong together" Said Fitz.

Fitz kissed me. I tried to push him off me but nothing. Fitz was forced off me. Fitz fell to the floor. I turned to my left to see Eli pissed.

"Don't you dare touch her" Said Eli.  
>"What are you going to do about it?" Asked Fitz with a smile.<br>"I'll snap your head like a twig, now leave" Said Eli.  
>"Clare call me" Said Fitz getting off the floor.<br>"LEAVE!" Eli yelled.

Fitz walked out the door. Eli looked at me.

"Are you okay?" Asked Eli concerned.  
>"Yeah" I said.<br>"You love him don't you?" Asked Eli upset.  
>"But I love you more" I replied.<br>"I no" Eli smirked.

I kissed Eli and Eli kissed back.

"I love you Clare" Eli smirked.  
>"I love you to Eli" I smiled.<p>

We kissed one more time.


	20. Chapter 20

*One month later*

Clare's pov:

After the incident of Fitz kissing me, Eli wouldn't let me go near him. Fitz has called and texted but Eli would be pissed off and go all a wall when Fitz's name would pop up on my screen. When Eli wasn't with me in the girls bathroom at school I answered his phone call.

"Hello" I said.  
>"Hey Clare" Fitz sounded happy.<br>"Why are you calling?" I asked.  
>"We need to talk, why have you been ignoring me?" Asked Fitz he sounded hurt.<br>"Because when you would call Eli was there and he is still pissed at you" I said telling the truth.  
>"Whatever, but can we meet up somewhere?" Asked Fitz.<br>"I don't no, I have to think about it" I said.  
>"Okay, when you have your answer call" Said Fitz.<br>"Okay, well I have to get to class" I said.  
>"Okay, bye" Replied Fitz.<br>"Bye" I said.

I hung up. I walked out of the bathroom and to class. When I got to math I took my seat. Someone sat next to me and I turned to look at Eli.

"Where were you?" Asked Eli.  
>"Bathroom" I said.<p>

Eli nodded.

"Are you going to see Jackson after school?" Asked Eli.  
>"Yeah, I miss my little man" I said with a smile.<br>"And you don't miss me?" Eli faked hurt.  
>"I see you everyday" I said with a smile.<br>"So" Eli joked.  
>"I'm more excited to see Jackson" I said with a smile.<br>"Okay, like him more than me" Eli faced the board.

I giggled and faced the front. School went by fast because I was walking out the door. When I did I saw Fitz.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
>"Wanted to see you" Said Fitz.<br>"Fitz, seriously you need to leave" I said looking around to make sure Eli wasn't coming.  
>"Don't worry your vampire boyfriend and his family are at his locker" Said Fitz.<br>"You smelled for him?" I asked.  
>"Yeah" Replied Fitz.<p>

I rolled my eyes.

"I have to go" I said.  
>"Clare, we need to talk" Said Fitz looking desperate.<br>"I have to go home" I said walking.

I felt a hand on my wrist and I was turned around. I was face to face with Fitz.

"We. Need. To. Talk" Said Fitz mad.  
>"Let her go" Said a familiar voice.<p>

I looked behind me to see Bianca and Drew. I thought they graduated last year.

"Clare and I need to talk" Said Fitz looking at them.  
>"Apparently she doesn't want to" Said Drew.<br>"Mind your own business" Said Fitz pissed.

Fitz tightened his grip on my arm and in hurt.

"Ow! Fitz, let go" I said.  
>"Than talk to me and I will" Said Fitz. He tightened his grip more.<br>"Ow!" I said trying to get loose.  
>"Let her go" Said Eli coming out of the school with Adam and Fiona behind him.<br>"We need to talk" Said Fitz tightening his grip once more.  
>"Fitz, please let go" I said trying to get my wrist out of his hand.<br>"Fitz! Stop" Said Bianca.  
>"If she just agrees to talk to me" Said Fitz with a smile towards Eli.<br>"I won't let her" Said Eli with a death glare towards Fitz.  
>"Fine, just let go" I said.<br>"What?" Asked Eli mad.

Fitz let go and I rubbed my wrist.

"Over there" Said Fitz.  
>"Fine, but make it quick" I said.<p>

Fitz nodded. Fitz started to walk and I started to walk to but Eli stopped me.

"Clare" Said Eli.  
>"Eli, I will be fast, I promise" I said.<br>"I'll be right here" Said Eli.

I nodded. I walked over to where Fitz was.

"What?" I asked.  
>"Clare, I'm so sorry for what I did before and now" Fitz pointed to my wrist.<br>"Why would you do that?" I asked kind of hurt.  
>"Because I didn't want you to be like this for the rest of your life".<br>"Fitz, I got pregnant by Eli and I would have died after given birth" I said.  
>"Like I said-" I cut him off.<br>"Yeah, you would of wanted me to die, but if I died you would never see me again" I said looking at him.

Fitz stayed silent.

"Eli never wanted me to be a vampire you no" I said.  
>"What?" Asked Fitz confused.<br>"Eli wanted me to grow old, live my life, and have kids even if it mean s not being with him" I said.  
>"Why would he want that for you?" Asked Fitz.<br>"Because he loves me, when I got pregnant Eli didn't want me to die so he turned me" I replied.

Fitz stayed silent.

"Eli and you love me just the same" I said.  
>"But you love Eli more" Said Fitz upset.<br>"Yeah" I said.  
>"Clare there is something between us" Said Fitz looking me in the eyes.<br>"It's always going to be Eli, Fitz" I said trying not to hurt his feelings.

Fitz kissed me and I pushed him off.

"Fitz!" I yelled.

I saw Eli use his vampire speed. Eli punched Fitz in the face and Fitz went down. Eli grabbed my hand and we walked away. Damn it Eli is pissed.


	21. Chapter 21

Clare's pov:

When Eli and I got back to Eli's house, I turned to him.

"I'm so sorry Eli, I shouldn't have talked to him" I said apologizing.  
>"I told you not to" Said Eli turning to me.<br>"And I'm sorry I didn't listen" I said.  
>"You are either with me or Fitz" Eli looked at me.<br>"You" I replied.

Eli kissed me with so much passion. Our tongues wrestled. We were interrupted.

"Ew! Mommy and daddy" I heard my boy say.

We turned to look at him with a smile on his face.

"There is my little man" I said with a smile.  
>"Mommy" Said Jackson running to me.<p>

Jackson jumped into my arms and I held him. I gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"How are you doing?" I asked with a smile.  
>"Good mommy, where have you been?" Asked Jackson.<br>"At my house" I said looking at him.  
>"Isn't this your house?" Asked Jackson.<br>"Yes but until mommy is done school I have to live with my father" I said.  
>"But why mommy?" Asked Jackson sad.<br>"Because mommy can't just leave her father alone, but mommy will be back" I said with a smile.  
>"You promise mommy?" Asked Jackson.<br>"Promise" I said.

Jackson smiled and I smiled back. Eli smirked at this. Jackson got off my lap. Jackson ran to the steps and turned to Eli and I.

"Mommy, daddy come play with me" Said Jackson.

We ran after him and he ran up the stairs giggling like mad. When we caught him he giggled more.

"You caught me" Said Jackson.  
>"Yes we did" Said Eli.<p>

We put him down and he ran over to Eli's bed and started to jump up and down. We laughed at him.

"I love you Clare and Jackson" Said Eli.  
>"Love you to daddy" Said Jackson with a smile.<br>"Love you to" I said with a smile.

Eli kissed me and I kissed back. We pulled away and smiled at each other.


	22. Chapter 22

Clare's pov:

After when I sat at Eli's for a little bit I had to go home.

"I have to go" I said looking at the time.  
>"Okay" Said Eli walking me to the door.<br>"Love you" I said.  
>"Love you to" Eli smirked.<p>

We kissed and I walked away. I walked into the woods and used my vampire speed to get home. I heard something but that made me run even more. I heard it again and I stopped and turned around. There was nothing. Something hard hit my head and I fell to the floor. I felt a sharp pain in my side and everything got fuzzy.

*Next day*

Eli's pov:

My cell rang and I answered it to see 'Clare's house' calling.

"Hey Clare" I said.  
>"It's not Clare, it's her dad, do you no where she is?" Asked Randall.<br>"No, why?" I asked worried.  
>"She never came home last night" Her father replied.<br>"What do you mean?" I asked alarmed.  
>"She said after school she was hanging out with you, do you no where she is?" Asked Randall.<br>"No, but I will look for her" I said upset.  
>"Thank you Eli" Said Randall.<br>"Your welcome" I replied.

We said 'bye' and I hung up. I ran downstairs to see Drew, Bianca, Adam, Fiona, and Jackson eating breakfast. Jackson saw me.

"Hi daddy" Said Jackson.  
>"Hey buddy" I said.<br>"What's wrong?" Asked Adam.  
>"Clare's missing" I said.<br>"What" Said Adam alarmed.

I told them everything Clare's dad told me.

"We need to find her" Said Fiona.  
>"I no, but how?" I asked.<br>"Didn't she run home?" Asked Drew.  
>"Yeah" I replied.<br>"Let's check the woods" Adam suggested.  
>"I'm coming" Said Jackson.<br>"No, you stay here" I said.  
>"No! She is my mommy!" Jackson said stomping his foot.<br>"Fine, but be careful" I said trying to keep him safe.

He nodded. We all ran out of the house and into the woods. We all splited up.

"Daddy!" I heard Jackson yell.

I ran to my son thinking something was wrong. When I got there I saw Bianca, Drew, Fiona, and Adam running to.

"What is it?" Asked Adam.  
>"Look" Said Jackson pointing to Clare's book bag.<p>

I took it and smelled it.

"Do you no what took her?" Asked Fiona.  
>"No, who ever it was covered it up with axe" I said pissed.<br>"Maybe mom or dad can see what happened to her" Said Bianca.  
>"Maybe" I said grabbing her book bag and Jackson's hand.<p>

We walked back to the house.

Clare's pov:

I woke up in some dark cellar. I looked around to see nothing. I heard a door open and close. Who ever it was came downstairs. I looked to see something that shocked me.

"Fitz" I said.

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER. Review to find out what happens next.**


	23. Chapter 23

Clare's pov:

"Fitz" I said shocked.  
>"Hey Clare" Said Fitz with a smile.<br>"Are you the one that took me?" I asked still shocked.  
>"Yeah, sorry about that" Said Fitz.<br>"Why?" I asked.  
>"Because I want to talk" Said Fitz.<br>"Fine, talk" I said.  
>"Clare, we belong together" Said Fitz looking at me.<br>"I love Eli" I said standing up.  
>"And I love you" Replied Fitz.<br>"Fitz! Get this through your head, we will never be a couple!" I shouted.  
>"If I can't have you, either can Eli!" Spat Fitz.<br>"What are you saying?" I asked.  
>"What I'm saying is that I will keep you down here forever and that is going to be hard because you live forever" Fitz smiled.<p>

Before I could say something, Fitz walked out the door. I tried to leave but it was hard to. I tried to use my vampire strength to get out but since I haven't eaten today I'm not strong enough.

Eli's pov:

Cece and Bullfrog have been in the lab in our house since last night trying to figure out who took Clare. Finally they came out.

"So did you find anything?" I asked.  
>"No, there is no smell or trace" Said Cece.<br>"Ugh, what are we going to do?" I asked mad.  
>"We have to find clues" Said Bullfrog.<br>"What am I suppose to tell Jackson?" I asked.  
>"Tell him the truth" Replied Cece.<br>"That his mother might be dead and not coming back" I said.  
>"Eli" Said Cece.<br>"No, I will be honest with MY son!" I ran upstairs.

I walked into my room to see Jackson looking out my window seat playing with the ring that protects him from the sun. I sat down in front of him.

"Is mommy coming back?" Asked Jackson.  
>"Grandma and grandpa are trying to find something, but they can't" I said.<p>

Jackson broke out into tears, well blood. I pulled him to my chest.

"I want my mommy back" Cried Jackson into my chest.  
>"Me to" I said feeling blood come to my eyes.<p>

Jackson and I sat there just looking out the window in each others embrace. I really hope we find Clare. I don't no what I would do without her.


	24. Chapter 24

Jackson's pov:

When my dad and I broke out of are hug, he went to go hunt. I walked out of my dad's room and walked into the lab we have at the house. I walked over to my mom's bag and examined it. I sniffed it and all I smelled was axe and something else attached to it. I grabbed a magnifying glass and looked at my mom's bag. I saw a brown hair. It didn't look like my mom's. I smelled it and I made a disgusted face because it smelled like wet dog.

Clare's pov:

I was still stuck in this god damn cellar.

"Fitz!" I shouted.

No answer.

"Fitz!" I shouted again.

Still nothing.

"Fitz!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

The door opened and I saw Fitz.

"What?" Asked Fitz.  
>"Let me out of here" I said mad.<br>"Can't" Said Fitz.  
>"Fitz, I swear to god if you don't let me out I will kill you" I said pissed now.<br>"See, I can't do that Clare and you can try if you want" Smiled Fitz.  
>"You are a complete jack ass!" I spat.<br>"I no" Replied Fitz.

I groaned.

"What do you want from me?" I asked.  
>"I want you, but apparently you don't feel the same" Said Fitz.<br>"I said that I loved you and Eli, so what is the big deal!" I shouted.  
>"You love him more!" Shouted Fitz.<br>"So" I said.  
>"So, we were best friends and you became this" Said Fitz meaning that I'm a vampire.<br>"Fitz, I got pregnant, do you think I wanted this?" I asked.  
>"Yes" Said Fitz.<br>"Yeah, I did when I was older and I would become one if Eli and I were still together, but knowing that I can't see my family after I graduate is killing me" I said with blood coming to my eyes.

Fitz stayed silent.

"I will miss my family and my friends so much and not being able to grow old and die hurts, but if it means that I can be with my son and watch over him than it's worth it" Blood came out of my eyes.  
>"That's not my problem" Said Fitz.<br>"Your pathetic" I said mad.  
>"Maybe, but let's see what your son and your precious boyfriend say when your dead" Said Fitz leaving.<p>

I sat in the corner and cried.


	25. Chapter 25

Eli's pov:

When I was done hunting I went back to my house. I walked up to my room and saw that Jackson wasn't there anymore. I searched every room until I saw him in the lab looking at something in his hand.

"Jackson" I said.

He turned to look at me but than turned back to what he was doing.

"What are you doing?" I asked curious.  
>"I found something on mom's bag" Jackson said.<br>"Really?" I asked walking next to him.  
>"Yeah, a hair" Jackson replied.<br>"What?" I asked confused.  
>"Look" Said Jackson.<p>

Jackson gave me a magnifying glass and he picked up tweezers and picked up the hair and put it in front of the magnifying glass for me to look at it. It wasn't Clare's hair, it was someone else's.

"I also smelled it" Said Jackson.  
>"What did it smell like?" I asked.<br>"Smell for yourself" Jackson said putting it up to my nose.

I smelled it and it smelled like, **WET DOG!**. Werewolves.

"I also smelled the bag and it smell like axe and something else" Said Jackson.

He gave me the bag and I smelled it. It smelled like axe and wet dog.

"Stay here" I said.

I ran downstairs to see my whole family.

"Guys, come here quick" I said running upstairs.

I walked into the lab where my family followed. I told them everything and they smelled the bag and hair.

"I think Fitz took her" I said.  
>"How so?" Asked Cece.<br>"Mom, Fitz is like obsessed with Clare, he keeps trying to take her from Eli" Said Adam.  
>"Do you no where he lives?" Asked Bullfrog.<br>"Yeah" I said.  
>"We go tonight then" Said Cece.<p>

We nodded and came up with a plan. I swear if Fitz hurts her I'm going to sank my fangs into his skin and suck his life right out of his body.

**A/N: Are the Goldsworthy's going to find Clare. I updated too chapters because the other one was too short. Enjoy.**


	26. Chapter 26

Clare's pov:

I was sitting here playing with my finger nails when Fitz came back in.

"Hello beautiful" Said Fitz.  
>"Hi" I sighed.<br>"Aw! What's with the sad face?" Asked Fitz smiling.  
>"You" I said.<br>"Anyway, I have a surprise" Said Fitz looking at me.  
>"And that is?" I asked confused.<p>

Fitz pulled out a stake.

"Why do you have that?" I asked.  
>"To kill you with" Said Fitz.<br>"Fitz, please" I said standing up.  
>"Nope" Said Fitz walking closer.<p>

I punched Fitz in the face and kicked the stake out of his hand. Fitz held his face and looked at me pissed.  
>Fitz punched me in the face and we started to fight. Fitz threw me against the wall hard and I banged my head. Fitz turned me so I was on my back. Fitz sat on my waist with the stake in his hand.<p>

"I'm sorry Clare" Said Fitz.

I looked at him. Fitz kissed me and I heard the door bang open. Fitz pulled away and I looked to see the Goldsworthy's including my son. Fitz smiled at them and looked back at me. Fitz went to put the stake threw my heart but Adam threw him off me. I got up. We all fought Fitz besides Jackson and surprisingly he beat us. Fitz griped me and put me against the wall and held up the stake.

"Sorry, but you leave me no choice Clare" Said Fitz.  
>"Everyone has a choice remember" I said telling him what he told me.<br>"This is my choice" Said Fitz.

Fitz held up the stake.

"Mommy" Said Jackson but Drew held him back.

I smiled at him than looked at Fitz. I saw Eli get up and look pissed. Fitz was about to stake me but Eli grabbed it and took it.

"Sorry Fitz, but you are not killing the love of my life" Said Eli throwing the stake on the floor.  
>"What are you going to do about it?" Asked Fitz.<p>

Eli smirked at him and showed his fangs. Eli griped Fitz and put him against the wall next to me. I moved out of the way. Eli sunk his fangs into Fitz's skin and Fitz screamed in pain. Eli sucked him dry and let his body fall. Eli turned to me and I smiled.

"You saved me" I said.  
>"I always will" Eli smirked.<p>

I wiped the blood off his mouth and kissed him. I cupped his face and his hands went to my waist. We felt a tug at are legs. We looked down to see are happy 5 year old. Eli picked him up.

"I'm glad your home mommy" Smiled Jackson.  
>"Me to" I said.<p>

I kissed his cheek and we left Fitz's body there. I was a little upset that my best friend died but not so much. When we walked out of the cellar I saw that we were in the middle of no where. Eli put Jackson down and we all ran to the Goldsworthy's house.


	27. Chapter 27

Clare's pov:

When we got back to Eli's house I stayed outside.

"Aren't you coming in?" Asked Eli.  
>"I think I should see my dad first" I said.<br>"That's a good idea, he called here looking for you" Said Eli.  
>"I will be back, promise" I said.<br>"Okay" Smirked Eli.

I gave him a kiss and I ran home. When I got there I saw Alli, Dave, Jenna, K.C, and my dad. I walked threw the door and they looked at me and gave me a hug. I realized I had dirt all over me but who cares.

"Clare are you okay?" Asked my dad.  
>"Yeah, I'm okay" I said.<br>"What happened?" Asked my dad.  
>"I was taking a short cut through the woods to get home when someone grabbed me" I said but it wasn't a total lie.<br>"Why would you go through the woods?" Asked my dad.  
>"I was stupid" I said.<br>"Did you see who took you?" Asked my father.  
>"Some middle aged man, but in order to get away I hit him with a metal bat and I think I killed him but I didn't mean to" I lied.<br>"You did what you had to do" Said my dad hugging me.

I spent sometime with my dad and friends. When it got late I texted Eli telling him that I couldn't come over because my dad won't let me out because he wants to spend time with me. Eli said it was fine and he will see me tomorrow.

*Graduating day*

Clare's pov:

I was accepted into a lot of colleges. Today was the last day I was going to see my family and friends. Alli ended up having the baby and keeping it. She lives with Dave because her parents kicked her out. They had a daughter named Mariah Clare Turner. They named K.C and I the god parents. I told Alli that she should name Jenna the god mother but she insisted that I do it. I was a little happy but sad to. I was in my seat next to Jenna waiting for my name to be called. Soon graduation was over and I was a little upset. I was going to be without my family. My dad and I took some pictures with my friends and I, my dad and I, Eli and I, and Adam, Fiona, Eli, and I. My dad and I went home. When we got there I took off my cap.

"I'm going to go upstairs" I said.  
>"Okay and Clare" Said my dad.<br>"Yeah" I said looking at him.  
>"I'm proud of you" Said my dad.<br>"Thanks" I said trying not to cry.  
>"4 years from now I will be at your college graduation" Said my dad with a smile.<br>"I'd like that" I smiled.

I walked upstairs and locked the door. I laid down on my bad and sighed. This was going to be difficult. Did I forget to mention the werewolves found Fitz's body a week after I was rescued. They thought it was us which it was, but it turned out that there was a different scent on him so they didn't blame us anymore. Man I feel like I should be on Maury.

**A/N: Enjoy and the next chapter is the last chapter.**


	28. Chapter 28

*10 years later*

No one's pov:

Clare and Eli ended up getting married after there high school graduation. Clare and Eli still live with the Goldsworthy's but they ended up building a house. Clare and Eli had 5 kids after Jackson. Jackson aged to 10 years old than stopped. There second kid was another son and they named him Thomas Daniel Goldsworthy. Thomas stopped aging at 9. There 3 child was a girl and they named her Katerina Daphne Goldsworthy. Katerina stopped aging at 7. There fourth child was a son and they named him Damon Trevor Goldsworthy. Damon stopped aging at 6. There fifth child was a girl and they named her Emma Charlotte Goldsworthy. Emma stopped aging at 6 like her older brother Damon. There last child was another daughter and they named her Helena Lynn Goldsworthy. Helena stopped aging at 5. What can I say Eli and Clare love the bedroom.

Adam and Fiona are married. They had 3 kids. There first one born was a son and they named him Stefan Bullfrog Goldsworthy. Stefan stopped aging at 9 like Thomas. There second child was another son and they named him Jason Parker Goldsworthy. Jason stopped aging at 8. There last child was a girl and they named her Kelly Jennifer Goldsworthy. Kelly stopped aging at 6.

Bianca and Drew got married. They had 1 kid and that was a girl. They named her Sara Nina Goldsworthy. Sara stopped aging at 5.

Since Clare is Alli s daughter's god mother Clare makes herself look older and goes down to see her god daughter and friends. Clare will say how many kids she had but lie about there ages. Clare would buy presents for Mariah. Clare's dad died a year after she graduated college and her mom and her step dad died in a car accident when Clare was in her first year of college.

Clare was in the kitchen drinking blood when there was a knock on the door. She went to the door to see something that shocked the living hell out of her.

"Hello beautiful" said Fitz smirking.

Clare gasped.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. This is the last chapter. Thank you for all your support. :).**


End file.
